Death Note Another Story
by Detective Ethan Redfield
Summary: What if someone got to the death note before Light Yagami did? How would he use the death note? AU Light and L vs. OC, eventually Light L and OC Vs. Takada Rated T for character death
1. chapter 1: discovery

Detective Ethan Redfield

Deathnote: Another story – what if somebody got the death note before light did? AU (Light and L vs. New Character(s), located in Japan)

Chapter One: Discovery

(I don't own Death Note. I credit all characters except Daigo and Shana to the true author of the manga/Anime: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata)

Daigo sat down in military history class. This was his first day after he transferred into the school. He spent his first couple hours learning everyone's name and making friends. Beneath his calm demeanor, he held some serious pain behind those eyes. His family had been killed by terrorists in the 9/11 tragedy. They all worked in the two towers that day. After his father, mother, and sister were found dead, he began pursuing a criminal justice career. He hoped to put the people who committed these terrible acts behind bars, and eliminate them from society. His close friend, Shana moved to Japan shortly after his parents death. She sent an invitation to live there with his family, but he refused. Rather, he came to live in his grandparents' household.

The class passed by quickly, as they covered one of his favorite subjects, World War II strategy. He loved hearing about major battles, the planning, intelligence, counter-intelligence, and many other things. The Battle of Okinawa, where all his ancestors fought to the death to defend their country against the American invaders. Of course, he had heard the American side of the story, but to hear about the battle first hand from a different point of view was fascinating.

Suddenly, something black caught his eye as it fell from the sky. He looked out the window, and a small book lay on the ground in the yard. _How peculiar…_He raised his hand and said, "Sensei if I may, can I go to my locker. I just realized I forgot my notebook." Sensei said, "You may go, but please remember from now on." Everyone laughed, and he quickly departed. Of course, he didn't forget his notebooks. He was far too smart for that. Instead, he ran to the yard and picked up the black notebook. He read the cover, "Death Note…This is a fairly sick name. Oh well, Let's get back to class before someone sees me." Ironically, someone with brown hair had already saw him.

Light Yagami looked down to the youth who stood in the yard. He wondered if the man had been the one to drop the notebook. _Probably fell from the roof as he talked to someone._ He made a quick note of his face, and returned to listening to his English teacher.

(This is the first chapter of many. The chapter lengths will vary, but they'll be good)


	2. Chapter 2: Rules and First Use

Chapter 2, Rules and First Use

(I don't own Death Note. I credit all characters except Daigo and Shana to the true author of the manga/Anime: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata)

Daigo returned to class with a green notebook in hand. He had already deposited the death note in his own locker, and would recover it at a later time. He returned to his seat, and continued listening to his sensei as he described the glorious defense of the island. His friend, Shana, poked him in the shoulder. She smiled and slid him a note.

Daigo read it quickly, then slipped it into his shoe. "Hey old friend, let's meet back at your place later tonight." He smiled and shook his head. The class ended and so did school after a few minutes. Daigo quickly left the room, and Shana followed. She said, "Hey Daigo! Been a long time. When did you get in from America?" He replied, "A few days ago. I had to set up at my grandparent's house before going to class."

He thought, _It's good to see an old friend. Hopefully I'll be able to hang around a long time here. _Daigo realized that the black notebook might prove to be a problem if someone discovered it, so he got to his locker, and slipped the notebook inside his backpack before she caught up. She said, "Are you trying to lose me?! Daigo Sosuke, you've never been able to outrun me." He said with a smile, "I know, I know. Say, I've got some stuff to do a bit later, so could I meet you at my gramps house?" She agreed, and walked off. Daigo went to the library, where no one would find him. He set down his backpack, and pulled out the black notebook.

_Death Note_

Shortly after this, several rules are written down.

_Whoever's name is written in this notebook will die. _

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. _

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen. _

_If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack. _

_After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds (400 seconds). _

He thought, _Wow, this is a fairly extensive joke. Heh, nothing like this could possibly happen! _He thought of just throwing the notebook in the trash can, but stopped. Instead, he put it in his backpack, and began thinking, _Hmm…It might be interesting to test this notebook out on someone. I know I'll be killing him or her, so I better test it on someone who truly deserves to die. _His thoughts turned to his parents, then got an idea. He pulls out a book on the history of some of the worst criminals in the world. He pulled up a name, one of them being a well known terrorist in the Middle east. He thought, _This will never work…Wait, one of the rules says If I write the details of the incident…I can determine if this happened with a little planning. _He writes down the terrorist's name, and detailed it so that he would be discovered by the United States troops in two hours. He also wrote down greater details, and then he would wait to see if the incident actually occurred. He also pulled out a japanese criminal who's alive and suspected to be residing in Japan. He also detailed this one to be shown on Local TV. Then, he walked home. He got home, and began watching the news. Shana rang the doorbell, and his grandma told him his friend was here. She came up to his room, where Daigo waited. He said, "I have a question. Is it typical for Japanese students to create such intricate and sick jokes as this?" He showed her the death note. She read it and the cover.

Then, Shana replied, "No, I've never seen something like this before…HEY! There are actual names in this notebook. It looks like you wrote them down…did you?" She looked pained.

He replied, "Don't worry, It's probably just a joke anyway. Well, the people I wrote are a menace to society, and the people who live in it. If they actually die, it will only make the world a safer place."

She frowned and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

There was a news break about a criminal who had taken several children hostage in demand for money. Shana grabbed the notebook and continued watching the TV. She smiled and said, "Hey, let me try this thing."

The name and face of the criminal showed up. She wrote the name down, and began counting down.

"40…39…38…37…" The strain was killing them to see what would happen. "5…4…3…2…1…0." Nothing seemed to change. Shana and Daigo began laughing. They continued laughing for a minute, then Daigo saw hostages began running out of the building.

He stopped immediately and said, "Shana, stop. Look at what's happening."

They turned up the sound, "…As you can see, the hostages are running out of the building…hold on. The police are storming the building. Wait…the criminal is on the ground, Oh my...! He's dead…the witnesses are saying he clutched at his chest area, screamed in pain, and fell over…"

elsewhere, Light took the news with surprise. _The criminal just fell over, dying of a heart attack. Something's not right here. _He ran down the stairs and said, "Dad, turn to channel three." The story continued, as it talked about what happened. Suddenly, the news switched to another part of town, where someone fell from the roof of the Tokyo tower. Apparently, this guy tried to mug a couple on the on top of the building. They resisted, the guy lost his footing, and he fell to his death.

(Please Review. I can't make the chapters better if you don't review. I accept constructive criticism, but no flaming please)


	3. Chapter 3: the Birth of Kira

Chapter 3 – The Birth of the first Kira

(I don't own Death Note. I credit all characters except Daigo and Shana to the true author of the manga/Anime: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata)

They both sat silent for a long time. Daigo said, "Shana…we just…" Shana said, "I know…We just killed two people. What the hell is that thing?"

Both turned to the death note and stared. Three names seemed to glare at both of them in vengence of what they just did.

Daigo turned and said, "Shana, we can use this to eliminate violence from the world. Let's get rid of the most dangerous people on the earth, then we can protect the innocent from those who would do them harm."

Shana turned to Daigo, and slapped him. Seconds later, Shana was yelling at Daigo, and Daigo was yelling back. She said, "I can't believe you got me involved in this…Daigo, don't you ever think before acting."

Daigo responded with, "Hey, I didn't tell you to write that guy's name down in the notebook. You did that of your own free will."

Another voice came through the window, **"This is interesting, two humans fighting over the death note. This has happened a few times in the past."** A black-winged creature flew through the room. Daigo and Shana stood absolutely still. Daigo responded first.

"You…you're the shinigami the book talked about, the god of death." The black shinigami smiled, showing razor sharp teeth, "Right you are. I am Ryuk. Nice to meet you Daigo Sosuke and Shana Henju." Shana continued where Daigo left off, "If you want the notebook back, you can have it…"

Ryuk began laughing, **"Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk. I'm not here to take the notebook from you. It's yours, from the moment it touched the human world, it became part of your** **world."** Daigo responded with, "Is there a penalty for using your note." Ryuk said, **"You will know the fear and suffering only those who use the death note can possibly know. When you die, I will be the one to write your name in my notebook. Finally, those who use the death note can neither go to heaven nor hell."** Daigo and Shana frowned at the final detail, but they both decided to push it from their mind.

Shana said, "I have to go…do not kill anyone else for now. We'll discuss this tomorrow." Shana left quickly, leaving Daigo and Ryuk alone in the room. Daigo looked at the shinigami, and said, "Say, Shinigami…"

**"Ryuk, please." **

Daigo continued, "Ryuk, is there any other rules that you may have left out. Anything!"

Ryuk smiled again and said, **"Humans, So very interesting. You're right. There is the Shinigami Eye deal, in which I can give you access to my eyes for half your lifespan."**

Daigo shivered at the thought, "Ok, pass on that deal. Besides, why would I want your eyes?" Ryuk chuckled, **"The reason is so you can see the names and lifespan of any people you desire to kill, of course."** Daigo's opinion of the deal went up, but passed anyway. He'd rather not give up any amount of his life. If he had 100 years of his life left to live, he'd only live 50 years instead. He rested on the bed, as he listened to the TV. More news occurred, with the high level terrorist dying of heart attack as they were captured by United States troops. It was a great victory, as many other terrorists were captured in the fire fight as well.

Daigo decided that, for the better of the world, 20 more criminals would die in 12 days of heart attack. All were among the worst criminals Daigo knew. After that, he went to bed.

The next day, Daigo met up with Shana, who looked a bit worse for wear, and he couldn't blame her. She took part in something that he didn't want her involved with. Ryuk hovered over their heads, chuckling at everything they did.

Daigo said, "Shana, I'm sorry. I'm going to continue to use the note to prevent people like my parents from getting killed. I don't want you to get involved, so please just don't say anything about this to anyone. It'll never come back to you, I promise. I'll take all the responsibility."

Shana said, "No, I'll have to take some responsibility as well. I'll help you. You're parents were always kind to me, then they died. Whenever you need help, call me please!" She looked into his eyes, and hugged Daigo. Daigo returned the hug.

Over the next couple weeks, criminals died at an exponential rate. Each one were terrible criminals who raped, murdered, and stole for greed. Minor criminals died quietly of illness and accidents. Daigo checked the websites about what the general public thought of his actions. Everyone began realizing that someone was causing these terrible criminals to die. The name began circulating, "Kira." Daigo hated the sites, because some claimed he was a god.

Daigo pinched his nose and thought, These people…I am no god. I'm just trying to rid this world of the terrible people, criminals. Corruption, greed, murder, rape…they will all be gone by the time I'm done.

(Please Review. I can't make the chapters better if you don't review. I accept constructive criticism, but no flaming please)


	4. Chapter 4: the ICPO

Chapter 4. The ICPO

(I don't own Death Note. I credit all characters except Daigo and Shana to the true author of the manga/Anime: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata)

(**Pharaveej** - Thank you. I hope I won't disappoint when L meets Light)

"There have been 52 deaths that we are aware of, and that's just in the past week, every single one of them involving a heart attack." Another said, "Every single one of them were either held in prison or wanted for an outstanding crime, and I think it is safe to say that there are other deaths that we are unaware of. In which case, the death toll could be well over 100." Several people murmured in surprise.

Matsuda saw Soichiro walk in and come to his seat. "Morning chief. They started the meeting without you." Soichiro looked at Matsuda and said, "That's alright, I had to take an urgent call from headquarters."

The French representative continued, "At any rate, these were criminals who were probably facing execution sooner or later, perhaps we shouldn't…" another ICPO member said, "Why shouldn't it matter if it were a criminal or someone innocent! Last time I checked, murder was still murder!" An Austrian member said, "It's still too early to determine these a homicide."

The German ICPO member yelled, "Then how did all these people have heart attacks at the same time?! That's not coincidence, its murder!" The French rep smiled and said, "You think it's possible to kill all these people in different locations." The American rep said, "We're treating this as an elaborate murder plot carried out by a large organization." The Russian rep smiled and said, "If this is a large organization, then I'm sure I'm not alone in suspecting the FBI or the CIA…"

The American Rep rose and said, "I dare you to say that again!" The German member said, "Now! Now! We need to confirm that these were indeed homicides and not coincidences." The Austrian asked how. The arguments raged until the Italian rep said, "If that's the case, then it looks like we have no choice but to bring in L."

The room grew quiet, then people talked among themselves without using the microphone. Matsuda looked confused and said, "Chief, what's this L that they're talking about." Yagami said, "Right, I forgot this is the first time you've been to one of these meetings. We don't know L's real name or whereabouts. We don't even know what he looks like. However, he's managed to solve every case he's ever taken on. And he's tackled some of the greatest mysteries the world has ever known. He hides in the shadows, but he's the best of the best, our last resort, our trump card."

Another ICPO member spoke up, "But I've heard that this L is extremely arrogant. He'll only take on cases he's personally interested in. Besides, we don't even know how to contact him."

An old man's voice from the stage drifted in, "L is already on the move. L has already started his investigation." Everyone went silent as a man in a brown trenchcoat and hat walked in, set down a computer and opened it.

While he did this, Matsuda asked, "Who's that chief?" Soichiro said, "That's Watari. He's the only one who knows how to contact L. No one knows his true name or identity either." Watari said, "Please be silent, L would like to address the delegates."

The computer screen and the ICPO projector started showing an old letter L. A mechanically altered voice resounded through the building. "Greetings to the members of the ICPO, I am L."

* * *

Ryuk watched as Daigo and Shana put together a new desk. Ryuk said, **"What are we doing here in this abandoned warehouse."** Shana said, "Isn't is obvious Ryuk?" Daigo continued for Shana, "We're putting a new desk together." They put it together, then began putting a system to hide the notebook should someone began searching the desk.

* * *

L continued his address, "The difficulty of the case relies on the unprecedented scope, and make no mistake, we're witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable. This case cannot be solved without the full cooperation of the ICPO, that is ALL of the police organizations you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation. Also, I require additional cooperation of Japan's national police agency."

Matsuda and Soichiro Yagami stood up in shock. Yagami said, "What, why Japan in particular?" L said, "Whether this is an individual, group of individuals or a large organization at work here, there is a strong possibility that the ones responsible are in Japan and are Japanese." They sat down and said, "What is this all based on?" L paused for a second, then continued, "Why Japan you ask? I think I'll be able to provide proof of that after I directly confront the culprit." Soichiro thought, _Direct confrontation?_ L continued once again, "At any rate, I would like to set up my investigation in Japan."

* * *

Ryuk watched as Daigo finished the last touches and Shana closed the door. They both said, "Finally done." Daigo said, "That took forever…well, What do you think Ryuk." Ryuk looked at the desk and said, **"What, what am I looking at?"** Daigo put the key in the lock, and opened the door. There was a green notebook sitting in the drawer. Ryuk looked puzzled, **"So, you put a green cover on the notebook? Then why did you fool with the table?"**

Daigo laughed and said, "No, look!" He lifted the bottom of the drawer. Ryuk's eyes widened, **"Ah, a fake bottom!"** Shana laughed this time, "Look at the bottom, we set a black metal tray underneath the notebook." Ryuk looked confused now. Shana continued, "Look what happens when you don't use the key to open the door. She closed the door and removed the key. Then, she once again slid it open, then lifted the trap door. The death note was gone!

Ryuk looked at the inside. She closed the door again, reinserted the key, and repeated the process. The death note returned. Finally, Daigo and Shana took turns explaining the system. "The key has a special magnet imbedded in the tip. When the key is inserted, the black tray will hold in place, allowing the death note to remain in place. When the key is removed…" She removed the key. The metal tray slid to the other side of the hidden compartment. She continues, "…the death note slides into a hidden compartment as an equally powerful magnet pulls the tray into another hidden compartment. When it is just opened without the key, no one would realize there was a second hidden compartment, even if they find the first. There will be only two keys, Daigo's and mine. The real secret is the lock doesn't work properly, meaning anyone can get into the drawer, but only Daigo and I can get the Death Note." Ryuk looked impressed.

(So, What do you think? Is the system safe? I know Light's system is safer, but I don't believe Daigo would willingly set his desk on fire. next: chapter 5, Another Kira)


	5. Chapter 5: Another Kira

* * *

Chapter 5, Another Kira

(I don't own Death Note. I credit all characters except Daigo and Shana to the true author of the manga/Anime: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata)

Daigo turned on the TV, just in time to see a special news bulletin. The man at the board said, "We'll take you now to the ICPO broadcast room." The scene switched to a good looking man with black hair. He began to speak, "I am the head of an international investigation unit under the ICPO. My name is Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L."

* * *

Light watched the broadcast with amused interest. Tailor continued, "Kira, I think I know why you're doing what you're doing, but make no mistake, you are committing countless acts of atrocious murder." Light shook his head and said, "L, this is a mistake, challenging Kira on public TV."

* * *

Shana hugged Daigo in fear. Daigo said, "Don't worry, he can't get us without that notebook in the drawer. He's just doing his job." Tailor continued, "Kira, you may think you're doing what is right, but you are wrong. What you're doing is EVIL! I'll bring you to justice."

Daigo said, "No, you'll never catch us L. No matter how hard you look. We won't make a single mistake." Suddenly, Tailor grabbed at his heart, and eyes widened. Finally, he fell over, dead. Daigo looked at Shana, and she held up her hands.

* * *

Light looked in shock as Tailor lay dead at the table. _Kira killed L. That means Kira will kill anyone who gets in his way. I was right. Now L is dead. _As he continued watching, the screen turned white with a picture of an old style L in the center.

* * *

L said, "I…wouldn't have believed it unless I saw it happen first hand! Kira! You...killed him without being anywhere near him. Let me warn you Kira…that man was tried months ago and sentenced him to be killed, but you killed him for us. He was sentenced to die today. But I assure you, I am alive and well. Now, try and kill me!" Daigo and Shana said, "What is going on!"

L continued to taunt Daigo and Shana, for a minute, and then returned to his calm voice once again, "Well Kira, appears there are people who you can't kill after all. What a valuable hint. I'll clue you into another hint. This was not an international broadcast. Actually, I was broadcasting to the Kanto region only. So you are located in the Kanto region. How interesting. I suspected you were in the Kanto region to begin with, as your second heart attack victim was broadcasted on a local network in Japan. That man's crime was the least serious, that means you haven't been killing for very long, and that killing was just a test. I guess it won't be long before I bring you to justice for the hundreds of people you've killed."

Shana and Daigo sat silently on the bed. Daigo said, "you know what this means." Shana shook her head and responded, "There's another death note in the Kanto region."

They turned simultaneously to Ryuk. "Ryuk, did you drop another notebook in the city." Ryuk backed up and said, **"I didn't. There must be another Shinigami and death note owner out there."**

(A new Kira has entered the mix. This makes Daigo Kira #1 and the new Kira #2. Sorry this chapter is short. See if you can figure out who has the notebook this time around. Please review. I have 1 question, who is this new Kira? I'll give you all a hint, it's one of the characters used previously, and it could be anybody at this time, except L and Light. Next: chapter 6 two Kiras, oposing objectives)


	6. Chapter 6: Oposing objectives

Chapter 6 Opposing Objectives

(I don't own Death Note. I credit all characters except Daigo and Shana to the true author of the manga/Anime: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata)

The members of the NPA were busy at their offices, Cataloging reports about Kira, none of the reports very reliable. 21 people claimed to be Kira, 14 reports that had tips turned out to be public knowledge, and the rest of those who called were curious people wondering 'what's going on.'

The victims died between the hours of 8 pm and 12 am on weekdays, 8 am and 4 pm weekends. With this information, L said, "Thank you for that information. That suggests that Kira is a student. The victims, according to my reports, have all died shortly after their details were released to the public. We need to determine if the picture of the victims were released as well as their name…" L trailed off. The report continued with Matsuda pointing out that Kira has reduced the amount of violent crime.

* * *

Light Yagami hacked into his father's computer. He read that Kira might be a student. He began thinking about it. _Hmmm…There's not hardly enough information to determine Kira's identity. Combine this with the fact that Kira killed L's stand in means that this student is very childish and doesn't like to lose. The information we have right now is limited, however it might be possible that...there may be a copy cat Kira, or perhaps a second Kira. _

* * *

Daigo sat at his computer, looking at the ICPO's files on one screen, the NPA's on another, and finally the United States' FBI records. He began thinking, _The NPA are starting to think I'm a student. Correct, but I'll need to change that. I'll also need to change where I'm killing people. How about I kill a dozen criminals at different times in America to throw him off a bit. I certainly hope this other Kira isn't going to directly confront L. _

He pulled out the notebook, and began writing names and times of death. Finally, the clock hit midnight. He went to sleep for several hours.

Soichiro said, "What, criminals are dying in both Japan and America." Aizawa said, "That's right chief. A dozen criminals are dead today in America, each died between the hours of 12 and 3 PM. Those dying in Japan, 23 in total, died, one on the hour, every hour."

L began thinking behind his computer, _Several criminals dying in both Japan and America. That means one of two things, Kira is trying to confuse the investigation. Perhaps it isn't a student afterall. The second possibility is there are two Kiras. One is trying to hide from me, and the other, the one who probably killed Lind L. Tailor. The second has a high percentage chance of truth. This development can only mean one thing for sure. Both Kiras can control the time of death of a victim and have access to highly restricted police information. _

L began looking over police members who have access to classified Kira investigation information and began formulating a plan to find Kira's link to the NPA.

He said through the speaker, "I believe there is a high possibility there are two Kiras who have opposing objectives."

(Sorry about the short chapter. I'm uploading the 7th chapter along with it.)


	7. Chapter 7: Ray Penber

Chapter 7. Ray Penber

(I don't own Death Note. I credit all characters except Daigo and Shana to the true author of the manga/Anime: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata)

Light Yagami was bored again at school. He peered out the window, and saw a shadow of a person standing on the corner. He mostly ignored the person. After class ended, he walked towards his house then pulled out a mirror. The man was still behind him. He decided to leave it alone until he got home. His father was a member of the NPA, and they would set up a trap for the man.

L sat staring at the reports in front of him. There were only a couple hundred students with links to the NPA's police members were several choices left over. L considered overlooking a Daigo Sosuke, because he had just arrived in Japan shortly before the killings began, then he reconsidered when he saw how his parents died and that he was from America. He also took a close interest in Light Yagami, who was also son of Soichiro Yagami.

* * *

Light continued his walk, and announced his arrival. His father was home early for once, and he explained what was going on with his mysterious shadow. Soichiro exited through the back door, and Light went to his room. Soichiro circled around, and saw the man was still watching the corner. He snuck up on the man and pulled a gun. Soichiro said, "Don't move. Who are you, and why are you following my son."

Ray Penber calmly raised his hands. He said, "Don't be alarmed. I, I'm just…" He thought The game is probably up. I better tell the truth. He continued, "I'm a member of the FBI. If you let me, I'll get my badge to show you, Soichiro Yagami." Soichiro let him reach inside, and brought his badge over his shoulder. He grabbed it, and read his name. Soichiro lowered his gun and said, "Start explaining."

Penber's story began, "The director of the FBI received a call from L. Apparently, he wanted a team of FBI agents searching for Kira. He said he suspects one of the members of the polices' families is Kira. Aparently, he used the investigation's reports to change his killing profiles."

Soichiro lowered his head and thought, _Great. L is suspecting one of us to be Kira…no, that is not outside the realm of possibility. I can see and understand why he would do this._ Penber continued, "We've determined you, your wife, and your daughter are not Kira. We were investigating your son lastly. Please do not tell what I'm doing."

Soichiro nodded his head and said, "Very well. But I want to speak to L privately on this matter." He could barely contain his fury over this.

* * *

Daigo and Shana continued as they always have been. Shana was passed the death note, while Daigo knew he would be watched. When the investigation calms down a bit, Shana would return the death note and Daigo would once again hide it.

* * *

Three police officers handed white papers to Soichiro Yagami at the station. He said, "What is this all about?" The middle one said, "Sir, we're resigning." Soichiro looked at the papers, and said, "I can see that, but why? You're good cops."

They lowered their head in shame and their spokesperson continued, "Because we value our lives, sir. You remember how L asked us to check and see if the victims' pictures were released along with their criminal information? Well turns out he was right. Their pictures were released. We're out there fighting crime on a regular basis. We use our badges and real names. Anyone with a computer can get our information. If I were Kira, I would kill everyone in my way. So please, reassign us to another case, or you can have our badges and guns right now." Soichiro sat in his chair, hard. He thought, _In this, Kira may have already won. _

* * *

A couple days later, Shana and Daigo took a trip to space land, and even saw Light and Takada on the trip as well. A drug addict boarded the bus, and took the bus hostage. Daigo and Shana were not really afraid. They had a sheet of the death note. They had seen his name in the news paper. They wrote down the details of his untimely demise:

_Falling to his death._

_After he takes the bus, he demands lots of money for the hostages. He is told by radio that they will have the money waiting at the next stop. Instead of money, police are at the scene. He grabs one of the hostages, and he maneuvers around until he's at an alley. He drops the hostage, and begins running for the nearest building. He's shot once in the ankle, but doesn't feel it. He runs up the stairs, while the police give chase. When he reaches the top, the police are hot on his heels. He backs away from the police until he's on the edge of the building, holding the gun to his head. Finally, His ankle gives out, and he falls to his death._

Light shows Takada a note, telling her not to worry and he will jump the criminal when he turns around. Ray Penber stops Light and nearly shows his ID to Light Yagami. He doesn't have a chance as the scenario begins to play out.

However, the scenario Daigo wrote down doesn't happen. He starts hallucinating, empties his gun at the back of the bus. Then, he runs out and gets mowed down by a car. Penber leaves quickly before things get out of control. Everyone leaves the scene. Shana says shortly after they are out of earshot of everybody, "What the heck happened. It was like it was completely ineffective." They turned to Ryuk and shouted, "Ryuk, what did you leave out?" Ryuk looked shocked, **"I didn't leave anything out. Someone else must have written his name into the notebook before you did." **

(This is where the story begins to deviate from the original storyline. Read and Review please!)


	8. Chapter 8: Kira Makes a Move

Chapter 8. Kira Makes a Move

(I don't own Death Note. I credit all characters except Daigo and Shana to the true author of the manga/Anime: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata)

Ray kept walking from the scene. He had already found Light to be innocent. He had no idea who he should watch next. He pulled up his dossiers. The next three were the director's family, Daigo Sosuke, and another student by the name, Mikami.

Daigo's name surprised Ray, because he had nothing to do with the police. The closest connection they had was Daigo was in the same school as Light. He walked to where the director's household was then called L. L picked up the phone, "This is L."

Penber said, "L, I have good news and bad news to report." L paused for a second, then said to continue. "I have completed the surveillance of the Yagami household. They are clean, however, Soichiro Yagami caught me doing reconnaissance on his son."

L squeezed his hands together, and then released them. He said, "very well, I assume he wants to talk to me privately right." Penber said yes. L continued, "Very well, then here are the details..."

* * *

Soichiro was reading a file on one of the 21 people claiming to be Kira when Penber knocked that evening. He was told, "Get on your Jacket. L wants to speak with you." They went to an abandoned warehouse, where L's computer and Watari were waiting.

L began immediately, "Hello Mr. Yagami. I'm sorry to call you here after what I've done, but as you may suspect, Kira has access to classified information. He figured out that we knew he was a student."

Soichiro said, "I know. I wish you told us all at the police meeting. If there's anything I can do to help…" L suddenly cut him off, "But there is. I need you to keep a close eye on your son. It might be nothing, but he is of interest to me. I would like to set up security cameras and mics in your household and watch your son." Soichiro was enraged at the suggestion. He said, "Now wait a minute L, isn't it true that someone might be able to hack into the police computer systems?"

L did not reply for 20 seconds, then said, "Yes, there is a 70 percent chance that one Kira obtained the files through that means. There is even evidence to prove someone hacked into your computer system. I suspect one of the Kiras is hacking into the police files. However, there were two different reactions to the police's findings. The first was a direct challenge to me by killing 23 criminals over a period of 24 hours. Second, 12 criminals were killed in the United States. That Kira was attempting to mislead the investigation away from Japan, or so I believe. I have more evidence to prove another Kira is obtaining access to your files, without leaving any trace "

Soichiro looked amazed at L's videoscreen. L had deduced so much from so little in only a span of one week. Soichiro had realized L was right. He said, "Very well, do it. I'll allow it." L responded, "Thank you Mr. Yagami."

* * *

Ray Penber began watching the director's home, and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. A couple days later, he began watching Daigo. He took notes on the fact he had a girlfriend by the name Shana Henju. He kept a close eye on him, and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He even wrote in his personal thoughts,

"Fun loving, enjoys hanging around with his friends, looks like he's settling in nicely to Japan. I can see him becoming the first Kira, the one who didn't kill Lind L. Taylor, but the second Kira, no way. He lost a basketball game, but was good natured about it. Not suspicious in the slightest way."

Little did he know, Daigo was also keeping tabs on Penber. He just acted like himself. Without the death note, it was easy. He even spent evenings out with his friends. Shana kept writing names, planning them at random times throughout the week. When Penber was confirmed to be gone by Ryuk, who was bribed with several apples, he had Shana give him back the death note.

Next, Ray Penber watched Mikami. He wasn't nearly as easy to follow as Light or Daigo. He had work for a prosecution firm. He spent several days inside his house, provided by his firm.

One evening, Mikami suddenly peered through the window right at where Ray was standing. He narrowly avoided his gaze. Ray waited a few minutes, and then looked again. Mikami had his light still on.

He listened in on the news radio, hearing reports of Kira's activites for the day. Then, a breaking news bulletin, a victim had died moments ago from a heart attack. _Another victim, another day. I'll stick around until Mikami goes to sleep, see if any more victims die, then report to L. _He waited till Mikami's lights went out, listened to hear three more deaths had taken place, then left. _Mikami, are you one of the Kiras? I don't know…_. He returned to his hotel room, where Naomi Penber, his wife, listened to the details of his investigation. They went to bed an hour later.

* * *

Little did Penber know, the second Kira had already discovered Penber was an FBI agent. The next day, Penber left the hotel room, knowing he had to get to the train, to make the 11:00 train to Shinjuku. He stopped for a second to tie his shoes. Suddenly, a person in a brown sweatshirt walked up to him. He/she said with a voice modifier, "Hello Ray Penber, I am Kira."

Ray stiffened, and said, "What do you mean…what is this?" Kira said, "I could have killed you the moment I found out you're an FBI agent, but I didn't. Rather, that would be too easy. To prove I'm Kira, look at the man sweeping at that store entrance."

Ray thought, _No…please don't._ The only word that came out was, "Please!" The man fell over, clutching at his heart.

Kira continued, "That man was charged several times for raping women, but the courts could never get a conviction. I had to show you I mean business. If you want more proof, point someone out and I'll kill him, or should I take care of that person closest to you?" Penber thought, _Naomi!_ Ray said, "That's not necessary, I believe what you're saying." Kira passed Penber a manila folder, and told him to put on the transceiver as soon as he gets on the train to Shinjuku. Penber kept trying to figure out who the person was.

* * *

Daigo needed to go to Shinjuku for the day. He boarded the train, and quickly sat down. He saw a person from the bus-jacking incident, and walked over to him. He said, "Hello, weren't you on that spaceland bus line? Penber's heart leaped, then dropped immediately.

Kira's voice passed through the speaker, "Don't try anything stupid or I'll kill the kid as well." Penber knew he was being watched by Kira. He said, "Yeah, that was an insane thing, wasn't it?" He forced himself to laugh. Daigo knew something was wrong immediately. He sat down and began watching Penber.

Kira couldn't see the kid's face but then realized he was on the bus-jacking, as he heard, over the speaker, the kid say something about the spaceland bus line. Kira decided to ignore him and focus on Penber until he departed from the train.

Penber had a small window of opportunity. Luckily, he had the latest in technology at his fingertips. He began muttering to himself, which were actually voice commands spoken to a hidden receiver inside his jacket. The receiver was wireless, and accepted voice commands to work his computer. He opened his email, and began speaking his email into the mic hidden in his jacket. Kira would never suspect he would send message to Naomi.

While he finished his message, Kira told Penber to pull out the sheets and write the name of his supervisor in the first box. Ray was told to open his email on the FBI agents, and write their names down in the boxes below as h e looked at the picture. Penber did as he was told, signing the death warrants of his fellow agents. Thirty minutes later, Penber left the platform, and Daigo followed. Suddenly, Penber grabbed his chest, and fell over, dead. Kira peered out the window, trying to get a glimpse at Daigo's face, but failed to get a look.

Daigo, meanwhile, called an ambulance, even though he knew it was too late. He swore mentally to himself and promised Ray that he would bring his opposing Kira down.

(Well, anyone want to give a guess as to who is Kira now. There's a hint in this section. Please review. Next: Chapter 8: Meeting L)


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting L

Chapter 9 Meeting L

(I don't own Death Note. I credit all characters except Daigo and Shana to the true author of the manga/Anime: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata)

Daigo spent the rest of the day and a bit into the night being questioned by the police. He never gave up anything on being the first Kira, but gave them everything he knew for sure on Ray Penber. He fell on his bed, when his computer suddenly turned on. The picture of L appeared on his screens. The mechanical voice greeted him, "Greetings Daigo Sosuke, my name is L."

Daigo said, "uh, nice to meet you L…" Then realized his computer had no mic. He quickly typed that response again. L said, "You're involvement with Ray Penber has increased your chance of being Kira, but an email sent out by that man to his wife proved otherwise." Daigo frowned and typed, "What do you need L. I never knew Ray Penber…wait you said increased my chance of being Kira…does that mean…"

L finished what he was going to type, "That I suspect you may be Kira. That is correct. If you like, you are to meet me and the rest of the task force at headquarters. Even if you are Kira, you're firsthand knowledge might help us capture this second Kira."

Daigo pondered for a second what he would say to this. L added, "Oh, I'll also need you to destroy this computer in 24 hours. You will be properly compensated for such an expense."

Daigo began yelling at L and then realized that he was speaking, not typing. Instead of typing what he just said, he typed, "Whatever L. I'd be glad to join the investigation."

* * *

L sat back as he contemplated what he was going to do next, when a notice rose on his screen. Watari also said, "The FBI are calling off their investigation. Furthermore, more deaths have occurred over the past 2 days. They wrote suicide notes shortly before they died of heart attack."

The notes came up on the screen. He quickly scanned the three letters and saw the hidden messages Kira Two left for him, "**L Do you know god's of death love red apples.**" L grinded his teeth together in frustration, thinking, _Damn you Kira._

* * *

Soichiro Yagami called L, saying that the FBI director had contacted him about what they had been doing. L could hear the people behind Soichiro worrying about the deaths of the FBI agents.

* * *

Later that evening, Soichiro sat silently at his family's table, and began telling them he was in charge of the NPA's Kira investigation. He also informed them that the FBI agents who had been sent to Japan all died of a heart attack.

They begged him to leave the case, but Soichiro was firm. Light stood up, and said, "Dad, I am proud to have you as my father. I'd like to assist you in the Kira investigation." Soichiro shook his head, saying, "No Light. Finish your school, and then I'll allow you to join the case." Light frowned, then said, "Alright dad, but if anything happens to you, I'll be the one to bring Kira to justice."

Daigo met with Shana that evening. He told her to sit down, and began explaining Ray Penber's death, L's chat, and what to do next.

He said, "I'm going to join L's investigation and make sure they lead away from you. Two things: One, should I ever be discovered to be Kira, give up the notebook to the shinigami. Second, should I send you a text message, hide the notebook after detailing several times and dates for more criminals to die, that way you may not be suspected. If I call you, there's no need to hide the notebook." Ryuk started laughing, _**Humans, they are so…interesting.**_ Shana said she'd do what he asked.

* * *

At the police station, all the detectives were looking at Soichiro Yagami as he gave his speech. He told them to consider their families, and only those who'd be willing to put their lives on the line should remain. No regrets and no dishonor if they left.

All but seven walked out of the room. Soichiro, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Ukita, Watari, and Ide. L said through the computer, "Thank you all for staying with the investigation to the end. This means you all have a strong sense of justice and are willing to put your lives on the line to bring Kira to justice." Ide was furious, "L, I hope you know what this means. We're really sticking our necks out here for you, but you just sit behind that computer."

The rest of the task force asked to meet L in person. L said, "To tell you the truth, I was thinking about this right now." Then text appeared on the screen, "I want to keep this between the 9 of us." They said in unison, "The nine of us." Watari spoke into his collar, and the door opened. A young boy, Daigo Sosuke walked in the room. Ide said, "Who's this?" L spoke again, "This is Daigo Sosuke, and he has decided to join the investigation as well."

He gave them instructions to decide to trust L outside the building. Seven left for a second, and Ide left the group. 6 returned to the meeting room. L continued, "I'm staying in a suite at the Tato hotel, but I'll be switching hotels every few days from this point on. I want you to think this hotel as the de facto headquarters. Arrange the meeting to meet together at midnight. Come by different route, all of you two at a time."

* * *

Later that evening, they all arrived at the hotel suite right at midnight. They knocked, and the door opened. There before them was a man with black hair, dark lines under his eyes, and dead eyes to match. He wore loose blue jeans and a plain white shirt. He allowed them in, and he said, "I am L."

They all took turns introducing themselves, except Daigo. L frowned and said, "If I were Kira, you would all be dead. Kira needs a name and a face to kill, so let's try to value our lives." He walked and sat down. He continued, "Before we continue this meeting, I'd like to introduce you to one more member of the task force I asked to join, come on in." Naomi walked through the back door, and L said, "This woman is Naomi Penber. She assisted me in the Las Angeles BB Murder case." They all looked at L, then Naomi. Finally, the group sat down, after they set down their phones and turned them off.

Daigo watched the entire scene. Inside, he laughed a bit because everyone who opposed Kira, at least the second Kira, were in this room. And Daigo himself, the first Kira, was watching the whole thing. He kept it inside of course. Matsuda said, "L, couldn't we remove the names and faces from the news, that way we can cut down on the criminals who die."

Daigo showed no emotion, but inside it tore him up, _If L does that, I'll lose one of my sources of information!_ L frowned and said, "No, we can't do that, and from now on, call me Ryuuzaki to be safe."

The task force looked shocked, and Ryuuzaki continued, "If we do, we'll put the entire public at risk of the second Kira. He's childish, and is challenging me. He wants to face me head on. If we were only dealing with the first Kira, that is a viable option. Without criminals, however; Kira2'll target the public to get information about me." He sipped his coffee, and continued once again, "The second one is merely a criminal with the most dangerous ability on earth, to kill through…seemingly, supernatural means. If he can't use criminals, who he also believes to be the bane of society, then he'll go after the general public to lure me out."

Soichiro said, "Wait, how did you determine all this?"

Ryuuzaki said, "Well, first there are too many suspects who have motive to kill as many criminals in the world. Second, when we put my stand in, Kira2 did not hesitate to kill my stand in. That shows he's challenging me. Shortly after that, 12 criminals in America and 23 criminals in Japan died. The American criminals shows another Kira, perhaps the first Kira. The 23 criminals shows a second Kira, probably the one who challenged me. As I explained to Mr. Yagami previously, information was leaked out to two people. There was evidence in the Japanese Police servers to determine someone hacked into the database to look at the investigation. I suspect that to be the first Kira. However, there was no trace of the outside source being in the criminal database. All 23 criminals were located on a separate server, and were not known to the public. That can only mean another person got the information from inside the police and killed those 23 criminals."

Everyone looked in awe at Ryuuzaki/L. They were certain that he was L without a doubt.

Then Ryuuzaki said something shocking, "Now another thing before we continue…I suspect Daigo here to be the first Kira…" Everyone went silent as they looked at Daigo.

Daigo said, "Hey, Ryuuzaki! What the heck do you mean by that?!"

Ryuuzaki countered, "Well to be more precise, the chances of you being the first Kira are…5, but the chances of you being the second Kira are probably 0. You see, the second Kira went to great effort to hide the fact he knew Ray Penber somehow. Kira hid his face from the cameras, and managed to escape on the train as he left. Daigo, however, screwed up Kira's plan by being present at the time of murder. With his testament, we can now prove that Ray was the first one to receive the files. Another thing, in the email he sent to Naomi here…" He pointed to Naomi and continued, "Ray told us that Kira described him as an FBI agent. Daigo had no way to determine Mr. Penber was an FBI agent, though it is possible that he determined Ray was following him."

Everyone calmed down a bit, and then Soichiro said, "This shouldn't assure us of anything. What if Daigo was the first Kira? He could kill us at any time." Everyone nodded in agreement.

L said, "Don't worry. The first Kira is only interested in killing the criminals. He or she doesn't have the profile to confront us. The first Kira would run from us, as shown by his murder of the 12 criminals in America."

The taskforce seemed fine with this, as Daigo wouldn't kill them. Not that Daigo would kill them anyway. He knew they were doing their jobs, and doesn't blame them for hunting down killers like himself and this other Kira.

(Read and review. Ryuuzaki, aka L, appears. What do you think? Next: Chapter 10: Disaster)


	10. Chapter 10: Disaster

Chapter 10: Disaster

(please review)

(I don't own Death Note. I credit all characters except Daigo and Shana to the true author of the manga/Anime: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata)

Kira watched the news that night. The mass murderer couldn't stop thinking about the young man who was with Ray Penber when he died. By now, he had already given the information about Ray Penber to L and the specialized task force, so there was no point in writing his name down now. Suddenly, Kira has an idea. The murderer pulled out the black notebook, and began writing

_Soichiro Yagami_

_Death by Suicide, January 5, 2004. Sends pictures of all the remaining NPA members to the following address online – realizes his mistake one day later, and attempts to recover file before someone reads it. A message appears on his screen, saying "Kira will judge all evildoers. You and the rest of these NPA members have been judged by Kira." Does not tell anyone about any of these occurances. Cancels everything planned for the next several days, then kills himself where no one will ever find him at a place only he knows about._

Kira then waits.

* * *

Soichiro Yagami, realizes there's something he needs to do, and asks Ryuuzaki if he can leave for awhile. He shows up at the NPA's headquarters, and compiles a list of the NPA's members who are on the task force. After the report is complete, he sends the file, and returns to the meeting. He listens intently, and approves of what is about to happen. They begin watching the tapes of the FBI agents. Ryuuzaki watches the tapes, and also begins watching Soichiro Yagami.

_Something isn't right. Mr. Yagami is the sort of person that wouldn't leave a meeting unless something important came up. _Ryuuzaki speaks up, while watching one agent of the FBI dying of heart attack, "Mr. Yagami, May I ask what was so important that you left our meeting early into it?" Mr. Yagami said, "Huh, Oh. I just had to send in some documents to the chief. Nothing of great importance."

Ryuuzaki nodded his head, and continued watching the screen. Ryuuzaki stopped the tape, walked out of the room, and said, "I need to talk to Watari for a few minutes." He goes through the door while Yagami is left silent. Watari looks up from his own set of computers, and says, "Yes, Ryuuzaki?" Ryuuzaki says, "Watari, I need you to keep an eye on Mr. Yagami. It may be nothing, but he did something while away. Monitor his computer for me."

He returns to the room, and continues watching the FBI agents.

* * *

A beep appears on his/her black computer. The files were successfully sent to the account. She quickly uploads a virus to the internet server, causing the system to crash, erasing several accounts including her account. Kira begins reviewing the files. She takes note of their names and faces. _Perfect. These people will become my pawns for a time, that way I can determine the identities of L and the rest of the agents. I'll have to plan this carefully so the details will not lead back to me. I guess there's no point in going after Ray Penber's helper. _Kira mulls it over as he/she lies down on the bed.

Daigo was dismissed shortly before Ryuuzaki starts watching the video tapes. He stumbled back to his grandparents' house, where he lay on the bed. After a few minutes, he is fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ryuuzaki calls shortly before school is to begin. "Good morning Daigo. I'm just letting you know there's a meeting later today at…" A loud ring sounds as Daigo slams the phone down. He really likes to sleep as long as he can before school begins. "Yawn Better get goin'. I think I'm gonna smash Ryuuzaki's face in for this."

He packs up his supplies, and exits the building. Shana meets Daigo as he walks down the street. "Daigo, I've got several criminals set to die at various times throughout today and tomorrow.."

Daigo smiled and said, "Thanks Shana. Things are looking fairly well on my front. L isn't going after us for awhile. He's chasing the Kira who's killing the police. Just keep a low profile, and they'll never suspect you."

Daigo took a closer look at Shana. She almost looked like she was starting to enjoy what she was doing. He said, "Look, Shana. I don't think it's a good idea to leave the notebook in one person's hands for too long…"

Shana felt shocked. She had to admit, she was starting to enjoy using the notebook. It had an alluring quality to it. Something that almost demanded she use it. It was disconcerting to notice such a presence. It was almost…evil. Shana shook the feeling aside and said, "It's alright. I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing it to save so many people. I can handle this."

Ryuk sat off to the side, watching the exchange. **"Humans. They are so…interesting."**

* * *

Soichiro Yagami looked on his computer in the morning and checked his email. He noticed something was wrong. He forgot he sent something to an email address, but the website he sent it to was the wrong one. He tried hacking into the account, but suddenly the screen turned black. The words started to appear,

**Kira will judge all evildoers. You and the rest of the NPA members have been judged by Kira.**

Yagami sits silently at his computer, contemplating what he had done. He gave the NPA members' names and faces to Kira. He felt hopeless, that everything was lost. He began crying, that he would be the death of the rest of his members. Finally, he stood up, and left the building. He phones his wife, saying he'll be out of town for awhile.

He also calls Ryuuzaki, who answers. "This is L. Mr. Yagami, we know what appeared on your computer screen. What does it mean?" Soichiro tries to answer, to tell Ryuuzaki that he sent the members names and faces to Kira, but couldn't. All he can say is, "I'm sorry L. I need some time off…Please forgive me for what I've done…" Ryuuzaki quickly says, "Mr. Yagami, you're being controlled by Kira…don't give in…FIGHT IT!! WHAT DID KIRA HAVE YOU…!" The phone cut off.

* * *

Ryuuzaki looks at his phone, and attempts to call Soichiro back, but he didn't respond. He knew Kira had probably just claimed his next victim. Ryuuzaki called the rest of the members of the task force, excluding Daigo for an emergency meeting. Everyone is to meet together at the hotel suite in the Tato Hotel.

Thirty minutes later, the meeting begins with Ryuuzaki saying, "Everyone, I have terrible news to report. Soichiro Yagami is now under the control of Kira, and I cannot find him. No doubt, Kira will kill Mr. Yagami in a place where no one will find him. What we need to discover is what Mr. Yagami did originally while under Kira's control. Matsuda and Aizawa, check Mr. Yagami's computer back at headquarters. Mogi and Ukita, bring in Light Yagami. Also, bring in Daigo." Everyone is shocked at all this. After Ryuuzaki finishes, everyone scrambles.

* * *

Light Yagami was sitting, bored in class when Ukita and Mogi ask for Light's early dismissal. They meet with another student in the hallway. Light immediately recognizes Daigo from the time he picked up the death note. He says, "Hey, aren't you the freshman who was in the courtyard…"

Daigo manages to mask his terror at hearing this, then calms down on the inside. _It's alright. All he saw was me picking up a black notebook that I dropped._ Daigo smiles and said, "Yeah, you can't imagine the panic I went through at realizing it was missing. Then, I saw it was in the courtyard. So, I asked the teacher to see if I could get the notebook back."

Light said, "Yeah, I can imagine." They walked silently to their next class completely unaware of what was about to happen. Mogi and Ukita were waiting in their Japanese culture class. They spoke to them, "Light, Daigo. There's been an incident. Mr. Yagami, your dad, Light, has disappeared. We suspect Kira is behind it, and that Kira will kill Mr. Yagami before this is over."

Light's eyes opened wide and he responded quickly, "Dad! Kira got to my Dad…Wait which Kira?" Ukita and Mogi looked at each other, clearly surprised. They said, "The second Kira."

* * *

Daigo and Light ran through the lobby to the elevator. The elevator was on the top floor, so they had to wait. Meanwhile, Ukita and Matsuda caught up to the two. After several seconds, which could have been several years, the elevator opened. They rushed inside. Daigo began thumbing Ryuuzaki's floor number. Light stood off to the side and began questioning Ukita and Matsuda. The elevator went slowly up to L's floor. Finally, the doors opened again. Light and Daigo rushed to Ryuuzaki's door, where Daigo pounded relentlessly.

Ryuuzaki opened the door a fraction, and Daigo burst through. He grabbed Ryuuzaki and said, "What do you mean Kira has Soichiro Yagami? Ryuuzaki, you better have a good explanation for this!" Light was shortly behind him. Ryuuzaki's dead eyes penetrated both of them. He said, "I don't know for sure, but there's a 90 chance that Soichiro Yagami is under the control of Kira. I don't know what he did for sure, but he did something last night when he returned to his office."

Ryuuzaki grabbed Daigo's hands, and pried them off him. He narrowed his eyes and continued, "We need to find out what he sent, what he did, and everything we can. Light, I know you can hack into your father's computer."

Light was surprised at this, then said, "Right. How did…Never mind. You want to see if I can recover what my father sent…Oh no!" Light's eyes widened in fear at the terrible thought that crossed his mind.

He paced for a second, then turned back to Ryuuzaki, "L…you don't think that…my dad did…?" Ryuuzaki nodded his head in agreement. Daigo was confused. He asked, "What? What did your dad do?" Ryuuzaki said, "If you recall Daigo, Mr. Yagami went to his office the previous evening during our meeting. We believe he gathered information on each member of the NPA who's in the Kira investigation."

Daigo grabbed his mouth in terror, then thought again, "Wait…he can't get my name from the NPA's system. My name isn't on record, because I'm a transfer student…right?"

Ryuuzaki sighed. He looked out the window and responded, "No. Unfortunately, your name and face, along with Light's and Mikami's were put in the system. That means your father has undoubtably sent the information about you. He may have been able to avoid sending Light's information, as he wasn't a member of the task force yet. However, there is good news."

* * *

(This is my currently my favorite chapter. Light meets L, albet under terrible circumstances. The story will basically skewer from the main storyline at this point.)

Two questions:

1) Who is the first Kira

2) What could possibly be the good news Ryuuzaki has?


	11. Chapter 11: Recovery

Chapter 11: Recovery

(Please Review. I don't own Death Note. I credit all characters except Daigo and Shana to the true author of the manga/Anime: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata)

Daigo snorted a laugh for a second. The laugh, which was quickly silenced, contained despair at what Ryuuzaki said. Daigo mourned, "How, Ryuuzaki? We'll be dead in two months, with Kira playing games with us, whittling down our numbers, and gathering information on you and Light." His voice rose in fury as he continued, "How…How can there BE GOOD NEWS?!" Ryuuzaki turned, a smirk on his face, and said, "Most of the information Kira will receive is fake."

* * *

Kira sat bored at her computer. She had not received the information she was supposed to receive. Once again, she glanced over to the death note, seeing the name written down before her.

_Kanzo Mogi_

_Death by disease, attempts to set up cameras in the taskforce headquarters. Accomplishes task after taking only five hours. He then sends the feed to the following location: __The disease begins shortly after sending the feed to that website. Never tells others about what happens. Dies January 20, 2004_

She looks again at the file before her. She had already tried the same trick on four of the other members, but no dice. Then it hits her. _L, you clever demon. Alright then. The game has only just begun. There's more than one way to get your information, than through your little file here that you falsified. _

* * *

Daigo looked at Ryuuzaki in relief. Light was just furious. He began raving at L, "L, MY FATHER IS GOING TO DIE UNDER THE CONTROL OF KIRA! YOU LEFT HIM OUT TO DIE WHILE SAVING THE MAJORITY OF THE TEAM!" Ryuuzaki sighed once again and said calmly, "Light, I can understand your anger, but we now know something more of Kira. He or she knew your father somehow. Kira knew your father's character, or else he would never have targeted him. Because he knew Soichiro's character, we can now assume that it was someone close to him that killed him…or someone who knew Mr. Yagami's reputation.

Daigo stood up, and said in a weak tone, "Ryuuzaki…How much does Kira know about us now." Ryuuzaki forced Light's hands off him, and began pacing once again. He bit his thumb and said, "Kira now knows all the task force's names, nothing more. The photos he or she received are those of high level criminals, known only to those who work with me on such cases. Everything else about each member was falsified in preparation for the meeting yesterday."

Daigo swiped away some sweat on his brow and breathed deeply. Had it been the photos, they would have all been doomed. Ryuuzaki turned to Light, "Light. I would like your assistance on this case. Together, we'll bring justice to your father's killer." Light looked at L Ryuuzaki with a calm fury. He spoke in a forced manner, "But...can…we…not…save…my...father!!" Daigo blurted out a reply, "No. We can't."

Both Ryuuzaki and Light looked at Daigo in surprise. He knew immediately that he screwed up, but managed to keep the relieved look on his face rather than show the inner fear he felt. He continued, "It is just a theory, but everyone who's been controlled by Kira to my/our knowledge has died." The terrified youth lay down on the couch and put his arm over his head.

Ryuuzaki thought hard about this, _Interesting. Daigo's chances of being the first Kira just rose to 8. However, he's right. Soichiro Yagami is probably dead at this point. There's very little we can do to save him. We need to follow this line of thinking. _

He said to Light, "Light, I would like you to see some evidence I have regarding the Kira case. You may be able to make sense of them." He showed the three photos to Light Yagami. He looked quizzically at L. "According to how you have these numbers, there is a secret message, 'L do you know love apples? Gods of death' If you switch the second and third photo, you get, 'L do you know Gods of death love red apples?' Unless you left out a picture, this is the correct way of putting the pictures."

L smiled and said, "That makes you have only a 1 chance of being the second Kira, while having a 0 chance of being the first. Light, you are correct, that is the right way of putting these pictures in order. The only reason you are still suspected is because you were on a bus jacking with Ray Penber." Light look surprised, "Yes, but who's Ray…" "Penber," L finished, "He's the FBI agent that was sent to monitor you and your family. He was also present during your busjacking." Light was not surprised at L figuring out that they met on the bus. Naomi had informed L of the incident and her suspicions the first night they met.

please review! For those who have already, thank you very much.

So, Soichiro is dead. Light isn't really happy about this, and Kira has nothing. Next: Chapter 11: Third Kira


	12. Chapter 12: Third Kira

**Chapter 12: Third Kira**

**(I don't own Death Note. I credit all characters except Daigo and Shana to the true author of the manga/Anime: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata)**

Several months have passed, and no updates on the search for either Kira. The Yagami family was devastated by the death of Soichiro Yagami. Light joined the taskforce to avenge his father, who's location is unknown. He's presumed dead by everyone. L kept a close eye on Light and Daigo, as they were the prime suspects to be the first and second Kiras, though he could prove nothing. Daigo was around L a lot, but the criminals kept dying. He was quickly developing the theory that there was another person working with the first Kira.

Meanwhile, Shana kept killing criminals with the death note. Occasionally, Daigo visited her, but he could only stay for so long with L watching his every move. Each time Daigo visits her, he notices she seems a bit less…sane. He begins to question what he's doing. Ryuk…well…Ryuk just ate apples and watched the whole Kira war with a great deal of interest.

* * *

The day was April 18, 2004. Light and Daigo had followed up on several clues that may lead to Kira, but they turned out to be nothing. As they ride back, Light looked at Daigo and says, "Say, I have a question Daigo. Why does L believe you to be the first Kira?"

Daigo sat still, thought for a second, then replied, "Apparently from Ray Penber's report, I have the tendency to run away from my problems, a definite characteristic of the first Kira. I also lost parents to criminals, when they were murdered brutally. I'd…rather not go into the details." Light saw the Daigo was shaking, whether in fear or anger, he did not know.

He continued his questions, "Do you support Kira's actions?" Daigo sighed and said, "Yes, but the first Kira only. I've never told you this, but I'm only here to bring Ray Penber's murderer to justice. I have a great amount of respect for what the FBI do. Now Light, I ask you the same two questions."

Light replied, "The second Kira is evil, there is no doubt about this. I'm gonna bring him to justice for what he did to my father. The first, though he is eliminating criminals, is still murdering countless people. He certainly lowers the crime rate, but do the ends justify the means? I don't know."

Light groaned and continued, "As to the first question, I'm under suspicion because Ray Penber was shadowing me, and I knew him from the busjacking incident." Uncertainty shot across Daigo's face, "I was also on that bus. What the heck happened to that criminal? He got ran over by a car. I've started to develop a theory about that guy. What if Kira was on that bus and it was neither one of us? Who could it be then? I remember seeing Mikami, the other Kira suspect, on that same bus. Takada was also there with you I saw."

Light pulled into the parking space and said, "Then maybe you should take that theory to Ryuuzaki. Meanwhile, let's see if a clue comes out in the news upstairs." Once again, they found themselves on the bottom floor of the hotel. The elevator door clanged open, released its occupants, then took on more, including Light and Daigo. When they finally got to Ryuuzaki's floor, the elevator was completely empty. Daigo turned to Light and asked another question, "Say, are you still dating Takada?"

Light smiled ruefully, "Yeah. After dad died, she's always been there when I need to talk about it." They entered the suite, where Ryuuzaki and the rest of the taskforce were discussing

Soichiro's disappearance, "If Mr. Yagami is indeed alive still, we'll need to coordinate it apart from the Kira investigation. I also fear he's dead, but in case he's still alive, use sketches instead of actual photos." Ryuuzaki turned to the two boys, "Did you two find anything about Kira."

Both shook their heads, "Well, that's alright. Let's move on…" But at that moment, Watari walked rapidly into the room, "Ryuuzaki, turn on the TV to Sakura Television."

The TV activated, and no sooner than they turned to Sakura TV, they were watching the special, "…For those of you who are just tuning in, we, the members of Sakura TV are all Kira's hostages. We have a professional obligation to share this message with the people of the world. Two days ago, Kira sent us four tapes. The first tape, when reviewed, depicts the deaths of two recently arrested criminals, saying they will die on a certain date. They did indeed die on the date mentioned. The second tape was to be aired tonight at 5:57 PM, predicting another death."

Ryuuzaki thought, _If this is true, then this is only something Kira can accomplish._ Light was concerned about the prospect of another move by Kira. Daigo wondered if Shana was doing this. The program continued, "Now here's the video."

A dirty old English work 'KIRA' appeared on the TV. "Ahem, I am Kira. If you are watching this now, it is 5:58 and 48,49,50,51. Please change the channel to Taio TV. The News Anchor will die of heart attack." Ryuuzaki yelled, "Change it!"

The TV showed a man limp at his desk. Someone rushes over to him, and shakes him to see if he's alright. Ryuuzaki yells again, "change it back, and bring two more TVs Watari!" The old English 'KIRA' appears again. "To prove to you It's not a coincidence, please change to NHN news commentator who has dared defy Kira…"

Ryuuzaki once again orders the channel changed, showing another dead news anchor. They change it back. Daigo narrows his eyes in anger. Everyone else is in an uproar at the suite. Kira has made a deadly move. Ryuuzaki soon realizes that it's not over. He orders the members to stop the broadcast.

Daigo keeps watching the TV, getting angrier every second. This was…a travesty that went against everything he and Shana stands for. Aizawa and Matsuda failed to get through to Sakura TV. Ukita runs out, yelling that he'll stop this. Daigo, sensing something bad is about to happen, runs after Ukita, trying to stop him. Ryuuzaki keeps watching the TV as this Kira outlines his plans to have the police help him/her create a better world.

* * *

Ukita and Daigo race to Sakura TV. Daigo saying, "Ukita, I have a bad feeling about this." Ukita tells Daigo to shut up. Daigo ducks in fear of Ukita's crazy driving. They quickly arrive at the station. Daigo looks forward at Ukita, watching him exit the car and pound on the doors. Suddenly, he reaches up and grabs his heart.

Daigo's eyes open wide. _No…No…Ukita, no! _Ukita hits the ground. Daigo forces himself to jump over into the driver's seat, and drive out of range of the police station. He calls a phone number, and Shana picks up, "Hello Daigo! Are you watching this Kira development?"

Daigo yells into the receiver, "IS THIS YOUR DOING?!" Shana sounds shocked, "What?! No, it's not." He closes his phone, and turns the car around towards Sakura TV again. He slams the car through the front entrance, where he narrowly avoids hitting a security guard.

He gets out, with his jacket covering his head. Daigo says, "Take me to the Kira videos."

* * *

Ryuuzaki just managed to keep Aizawa from heading to certain death when, on the TV, two more police cars arrive. Matsuada says, "Look. There are still police officers who are willing to stand up to Kira."

Ryuzaki yells, "Get NPA director Kitamura on the line." Watari complies, then hands Ryuuzaki the phone. A low voice replies, "Aizawa, I told you to never call me on this phone."

"Hello, this is L. You need to take action in order to prevent a great tragedy from taking place."

The director flinched on the other side, "But we're not technically supposed to be involved in this case…" At that moment, the two officers fell. He sighed, "Very well, L. What do you need me to do."

* * *

Daigo grabs the director and slams him into a nearby machine. He said, "Give me the Kira tapes."

"Hold on a minute there buddy, "The director replies in a panicked tone, "If we don't do as Kira says, we'll be killed."

Daigo moves his hand up to his neck, "And if you don't give me the tapes, I'll strangle you."

The director manages to get the words out of his chocking throat, "Al…right. Let go! Let go!" Daigo releases his grip, and the director puts the tapes and the tape copies in the bag it was delivered in, then gives it to the teenager.

* * *

Matsuda's phone rings, and Watari answers.

"Put Ryuuzaki on the line right now," Daigo's voice says.

Watari hands Ryuuzaki the phone, and Ryuuzaki talks to Daigo, "Yes, Daigo it was you who crashed through the doors!"

"Ryuuzaki, I have the tapes. I'm heading for the back door right now. I can't exit through the front."

"Hold on a minute." Ryuuzaki lowers one phone and speaks in another, "Director, it was a member of our task force who crashed through the entrance to the building. Are the preparations complete?"

The director replies, "It's done, as you requested L."

Once again, Ryuuzaki lowers the director's cell line and brings up Daigo's, "Daigo, in five minutes, I want you to exit through the front entrance."

* * *

Daigo begins walking slowly to the entrance of Sakura TV. When he heard the direct order, he considered slamming the phone to the floor, but that would probably be an unfortunate waste of a good phone. As he nears the entrance, his mouth drops.

There before him, a large police van and several police members dressed in riot gear blocked the entrance to Sakura TV. Ide was waiting with a car, the door open. Daigo put his hand on Ide's shoulder before entering the car and said, "Thanks Ide. I'm sorry about Mr. Yagami."

Ide nodded in understanding. Daigo lowered himself in the back seat, and they drove him to a vacant parking lot, where a Taxi would take him to the hotel.

* * *

The news anchor had just finished a bold speech, declaring the police didn't intend to cooperate with Kira. The taskforce waited silently while Daigo made his way back to the headquarters. Then, there was knock on the door. Matsuda opened the door, and Daigo stood right there. He handed the bag to Aizawa, who said he would get the original tapes and the bag analyzed. Meanwhile they began watching the copies.

* * *

Kira, elsewhere watched the whole incident with rapt interest. Currently, the TV is off, and she stands totally in the dark. She began speaking, "Looks like there's an even more powerful Kira out there, making three Kiras in total. This one appears to possess the Shinigami eyes. This could prove to be an interesting development for us, right Midra?" Four glowing red eyes open, two on one side of the room and two on the other.

**

* * *

**(Please review. What do you think? Who is Kira, that is the only question to answer at this time. Next: Chapter 13, Aoyama)


	13. Chapter 13: Aoyama

Chapter 13, Aoyama

(I do not own death note. please review)

It has been 24 hours since the Kira tapes have been viewed by the task force. Daigo lay on the couch, bored stiff. The surviving members of the NPA had crashed on the second couch. Ryuuzaki kept watching the tapes. Watari was in another room, doing who knows what from Daigo's point of view. Light, meanwhile was driving back from his To-Oh university classes. Daigo had been done with classes for hours.

Finally, Ryuuzaki walked over to Daigo and said, "What are your thoughts on the case?"

Daigo sighed and said, "This cannot be either the first or second Kiras. It has to be, once again, another Kira."

Ryuuzaki looked surprised, "Why do you say that?"

"The second Kira, though this seems to be something he would do, wouldn't need to kill to prove he is really Kira. We can immediately rule out the first Kira, as he doesn't challenge the police, nor kill innocent people."

"Yes, I agree. Although it's possible this is the work of the second Kira, he wouldn't give us this much physical evidence to work with on him. You hit it right on the mark for the first Kira."

Ryuuzaki's mind went into overdrive at this point, questioning if Daigo is really the first Kira. At that point, Light walked in. He had already instructed everyone to remain quiet about Ryuuzaki's comments on the tape. Light looked the videos over once again, and then said the videos did not match either Kira profile, so there was a third Kira.

Daigo wondered if he could make use of this Kira. It seems to be more than likely this Kira was a fan of his and Shana's work. Regardless, he needed to get to him/her before the second Kira kills either him or the third. He also needs to make sure the second and third Kiras do not join forces.

Light Yagami listened to Ryuuzaki's plan, which was to create their own video Kira, designed to keep Kira from killing L or the director in three days. Light played the role of Kira, at which Daigo excused himself for some reason for a few minutes, ran into the elevator, and spent the next two minutes laughing.

Later that evening, Ryuuzaki looked over Light's works and said, "It looks good, but if you don't omit the part that says 'you're free to kill L,' then I'll end up dead." Light laughed it off, and said it was a joke.

* * *

Several news stations began airing the video which said, "I am Kira. The true Kira. The one who has broadcasted on Sakura TV a few days ago is a pretender, a fake. The purpose of this message is to convey my will to this imposter. I have chosen to be lenient with him for the time being, only because he wishes to cooperate with me in the creation of a new world. I also want him to know that the taking of individual lives is absolutely unacceptable. If this person claiming to be me is sympathetic to my cause, then I ask two things of him, that he refrain from killing aimlessly and he agree to abide by my basic principles."

* * *

In a decked out room, a young woman with blond hair and a female white shinigami watched the message. The girl screamed in delight, and began making another video.

* * *

Several days later, the taskforce received a reply. Daigo watched this one with infinitely more interest. "Kira thank you for your reply. Please do not worry, I will do as you say." Everyone was amazed at the turn of events, even Light.

Daigo had some small relief on his face, and thought, _Well, that problem taken care of. I just need to get this person's death note, then all will be alright. _To his further suprise, the tape continued, "I'd like to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes." Daigo's eyes opened wide in shock. _What the heck is this idiot thinking? Doesn't he know the tape's gonna be intercepted by the police? _

Everyone muttered among themselves, asking about the eyes nonsense. Daigo spoke up, "perhaps it has something to do with his killing power. Like in mythology, the medusa's eyes can kill by just seeing their foes." Ryuuzaki told everyone to be quiet.

"Please tell me where I can meet you, then we can confirm our identities by seeing one another's shinigami." Everyone shouted in surprise, and Ryuuzaki tipped his chair over. Light dissuaded Ryuuzaki from the existence of shinigami while Daigo watched. Daigo even thought the first Kira might be Light at this point.

He shouted, "Ryuuzaki! Why wouldn't there be shinigami?" Everyone looked at Daigo with surprise. Daigo continued, "If there's someone out there who has the ability to kill someone by merely wishing it, then why wouldn't there be shinigami. It certainly makes the stories all the more believable." Light told Ryuuzaki to ignore Daigo, which made him even more suspicious.

Daigo waited until the meeting was over, then pulled Light aside. He said, "Are you really not the first Kira? Wait, maybe you're both Kira one and two, trying to play the task force members against each other." Light glared at Daigo, and Daigo at Light. Light then realized what he was doing and calmed down. He said, "Daigo, you may believe whatever you want about me or shinigami. I will not fight with you."

Daigo sighed. He knew they could not afford to fight either, so he replied, "Light, you may be the first or second Kira, or maybe even a combination of both, but I will not allow you to eliminate L. Even if he's hunting all three Kiras, he's doing the right thing in this world. I also believe, at least the first Kira, is doing the right thing by killing off criminals. If I were the first Kira, which I'm not, I wouldn't blame Ryuuzaki for what he's doing. After all, the first Kira is still nothing but a killer, though his intentions may be good." He held up a hand, "If you aren't the second Kira, then let us bring him to justice." Light looked surprised, and then smiled, "Sure, let's do it."

Light realized at that moment that he misjudged Daigo's character. He was an honorable man and he wants to do the right thing no matter what the consequences may be. If he's the first Kira, he respects the police enough to help and protect them from the menaces of the second Kira. If he's not, then he's willing to put his life on the line for the sake of bringing in the Kiras.

* * *

A set of locations in a diary page arrived for the taskforce. Ryuuzaki planned it that they would be at every location the diary mentioned one person meeting another. Daigo looked at the list, and quickly noticed Kira's intention to exchange notebooks at Aoyama on the 22nd. He asked Ryuuzaki to accompany the group going to the location. Light would also go with Daigo.

* * *

That evening, Daigo called Shana, asking to accompany them to Aoyama. He told her that he wanted to go out on a date with him. The next day, they met with Light and several other people he invited. Ryuk flew overhead, watching the events unfold.

Daigo spoke silently, but just loud enough for Ryuk to hear, "Ryuk, I want you to stop following Shana around. I may need some information that you can provide on the Shinigami Eyes." Ryuk twisted his head and said, "**Well Daigo, I'm not sure I can give you any information…but I'll see what I can do."**

* * *

At Note Blue just across the street, Two glowing red eyes locked on Daigo. _Found you! Daigo…Sosuke. What an interesting name. I'll have to do my research, then I'll travel to meet him...Wait a minute. Is that another person with no lifespan a in that other shop. Hmmm…_She reads the name to herself, then decides to meet the guy first. She paid for the meal, then left.

* * *

A couple days later, another message arrives, time stamped for the 23rd. "Allow me to say I have located Kira. I'd like to thank the police department very much for their assistance." Daigo and Light both looked at the screen in shock.

Daigo thought back, _How, Ryuk floated overhead over everyone present, so how did he discover I was Kira…or maybe he discovered the second Kira. Light Yagami? Are you indeed Kira? _Ryuuzaki ordered another tape made, one to ask the third Kira to turn herself in. He stared at both Light and Daigo, wondering if one or both of them were Kira. He turned down the idea, because he knew that they had an altercation the night before the trip. They would be watching each other closely and should they do something suspicious, they would turn the other in.

Daigo was scared, but Ryuk was amused at the odd turn of events. He started laughing.

* * *

Daigo lay on his bed, thinking of a plan to get rid of this never ending problem. Ryuk was munching on apples in the corner. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. His grandma told him someone was at the door to meet him. Daigo walked down the stairs, looked out the door, and froze. There before him was Misa Amane, a rising star in the model world.

* * *

Well, Misa Amane, the third Kira, has shown up at Daigo's doorstep. What will Daigo do? I'll be sure to make it interesting. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been out of town for the last couple days.

Please review and answer the one question to be answered shortly: Who is the second Kira? I won't update until I have at least one review with a guess, and 24 hours have passed.


	14. Chapter 14 Leveling the Playing Field

Chapter 14, Leveling the Playing field

(I do not own death note. please review)

Daigo looked at the blonde model, very surprised that she would turn up on his porch. He walked outside, closed the door behind him and said, "Misa Amane…Why are you on my front porch?" She said, "Well, I have a notebook you left behind in class." She pulled out a black notebook with the words "death note" written in Japanese characters. Daigo touched the notebook, and immediately he could see Rem. Daigo was unsure what to do now, but he wanted to continue this conversation in his room, away from the public. "Come on in. Grandpa, Grandma, I'm gonna be talking to the person who returned my notebook in my room!" They walked up to the room, and he lay on his bed while Misa sat on his chair.

He said, "Where shall I begin. First, how did you receive the death note." She said simply, "Rem gave me the notebook, after another shinigami used it to save my life. If a shinigami uses it to save a human's life, that shinigami dies." Ryuk looked surprised at this.

"Next question, are you the second or third Kira?"

Misa looked suprised at this, "What do you mean? I'm like the second Kira, after you of course."

He sighed and said, "Do you even know there is another Kira out there."

"Well, I know there's another person who has a death note. I saw her at Aoyama."

"What?! Wait, how do you even know that I'm Kira?"

"Humans who have shinigami eyes cannot see the timespan of someone who owns a death note."

Daigo glared a Ryuk who replied, "**Really?! I had no idea, honestly!" **

He continued, "So, you send countless pieces of evidence that can be used against you in a court of law."

"The tapes were handled by a friend of mine. Any evidence they find will lead back to her. Just tell me you want me to kill her and I'll kill her!"

Daigo lost it at that point, "You don't get it do you? I…don't…kill…innocent people! You've killed innocent people!"

Misa thought for a second then said, "What about Lind L. Taylor?!"

"Lind L. Taylor was another Kira's doing. I'm just killing criminals who committed terrible crimes against the innocent. I'm killing to protect those who are innocent!"

Misa lowered her head, then said, "I'm sorry I used those people to prove my point. But I can still be of help to you. I have the shinigami eyes, something you don't have!"

Daigo opened his eyes in surprise, and then planned a move to capture this Kira and use her to protect Shana. "Say, you said earlier you knew another person had the death note. What was this person's name?"

Misa pulled out a sheet of paper from her bag, and said, "I wrote it down. Please, tell me what you think."

Daigo read it, and it slowly slid out of his hands. It all made sense to him now, how Ray Penber was killed without having his name revealed, why Soichiro Yagami was targeted, and why Light Yagami was the prime suspect to the Kira Investigation. It all swirled in his mind, then came into focus.

"Kiyomi Takada, I should have known." He lay on his bed for a good five minutes, and then realized Misa was still in his apartment. He pulled out a piece of the death note, and thought of writing Takada's name, then reconsidered. _I can't get her yet. I need to get her death note and proof that she is…indeed the first Kira. _Though the facts line up, and he was pretty sure she was Kira, he needed to be absolutely sure. The only way was to capture the death note.

Misa said, "Was that information helpful?"

Daigo smiled and said, "Yes, yes it was."

"Good. Then you may use me however you want under one condition. Please be my boyfriend!"

* * *

The second Kira's identity is revealed: It is **Kyomi Takada!** To the ones who believed it was Mikami, I have a use for him. And Higuchi, I don't think I'll be able to use him. I just can't figure out how he'd get a death note again. Sorry, it is a short chapter, but an important one in my story.

Please review and answer the questions:

How is Daigo going to convince Misa to work for him without being her Boyfriend?


	15. Chapter 15: The Trap is Sprung

Chapter 15, A Trap Sprung

(I don't own Death Note. I credit all characters except Daigo and Shana to the true author of the manga/Anime: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata )

(Please Review)

Daigo looked at Misa, completely flabbergasted at what she just said. He replied, "Excuse me?"

"Please, be my boyfriend."

"You're joking!"

"I am not!"

"Listen, I already have a girlfriend. I can't have another." He turned away.

Misa started beating on Daigo, "No!"

Daigo pushed her hands away and said, "Yes. I'm already working with her as the first Kira. She's judging the criminals while I hold off L."

Misa smiled and said, "I can do that. You hold L off me, and I'll judge the criminals. I can also see L's face for you and eliminate him so he won't trouble you anymore."

Daigo said, restraining his anger once again, "No…you will not kill L or my Kira proxy. I will do something for you though. I would like you to become my new Kira proxy, but not my girlfriend. My current proxy is losing her will to the death note. I don't want her to lose her sanity to it."

Misa frowned and said, "No! I'm gonna find this girl and have her killed."

Daigo smiled a vicious smile. The trap is sprung, "Do that, and it will be your last mistake. I'll turn myself and the death note over to the police. I'll reveal the identity of you and Takada immediately to the police…not of course after I sign Takada's name into the death note to be safe."

Rem did not like that at all, **"If you have Misa Amane killed, then I'll have you killed right here and now."**

Daigo showed her the death note page he kept with him, "Kill me now, and I'll kill Misa and Takada with this piece of the death note. We'll all die here tonight. However with the method I provide, you, me and my proxy live together, or the second and third Kiras meet their ends tonight. If you become my new proxy, I'll be sure to lead the police away from you at all costs. I promise."

Misa looked into Daigo's eyes and saw no lie. She thought there may still be a chance to become Daigo's boyfriend in the future. She nodded her head. Daigo called Shana.

Shana answered, "Daigo. How are things going?" He said, "S, you can stop using the death note for a long while. The third Kira, M.A. for short, is now gonna judge the criminals. Please stop using it."

Shana was apprehensive, because she has grown attached to using it. She then agreed for Daigo's sake. He also said, "Please send the death note to me immediately. That way, L doesn't have any evidence against you."

After Daigo finished talking to Shana, Daigo turned once again to Misa. He said, "Here's the plan…this meeting never took place. You are not to send another message, saying you are Kira. Judge all criminals that you find and read about. Should Takada ever approach you, contact my number immediately. Do not approach her. She may kill you if she finds you. Rem, should Takada ever threaten Amane, tell me and I'll write her name down immediately. Do not give her my name. Misa, If I send you a text message, bury the death note and give up your control. Should L capture you, give up control of the Death note immediately, that way you will truly be innocent, and won't reveal anything to the police. I'll do that if necessary."

They parted ways, and Daigo decided he needed to sleep. Ryuk laughed again.

As they parted, Rem said, **"Do you think he can be trusted."**

Misa replied, "Yes. I saw honesty in his eyes. You hold his life in your hands, and he holds the lives of every Kira and taskforce member. He's allied with the taskforce to take down the Kira wannabe. I'm surprised that he didn't kill Takada immediately. Man, he's more awesome in person, Kira is!"

* * *

Please Review. **Also, I have a poll as to who will be Kira out of the Yotsuba Eight.** Anyone will do, but I prefer Namikawa. He would make a most interesting Kira in my opinion. Please vote for it as well. It'll be running for awhile. I'll let you all know the results when we get to the Yotsuba arc section.

One question to answer: how did Takada find out Ray Penber's name? That will be revealed next update. Next: Chapter 16: A New Lead


	16. Chapter 16: A New Lead

(Please Review)

Chapter 16: A New Lead

(I don't own Death Note. I credit all characters except Daigo and Shana to the true author of the manga/Anime: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata)

Daigo was knocking on the door to the task force headquarters. Watari opened the door and allowed him in. He walked up to Ryuuzaki and said, "Ryuuzaki, last night I was thinking about the case, trying to determine who could possibly be Kira. I think Light might not actually be Kira!"

Everyone looked at Daigo in surprise. They all knew L suspected Light as the highest probability to be Kira. Ryuuzaki (L) was also fairly surprised at this.

"Daigo, I'm surprised at this new revelation. Tell me how you came up with this deduction." He promptly put another chocolate kiss in his mouth and began sucking on it.

"Ryuuzaki, listen. Light Yagami never figured out Ray Penber's name. First the FBI, then we had him under high levels of surveillance for several weeks, but never found anything out. During those weeks, Ray Penber dies, along with the rest of the FBI team. How did Ray's name get discovered?"

"Daigo, your questions are valid, but with the new information, the second Kira could have the power of the third Kira."

"Then why aren't we dead yet?"

Everyone sat in silence as this one thought no one ever considered entered everyone's mind. Naomi was the first to answer, and with the right answer as well, "Because…Light couldn't be Kira?"

Daigo nodded, and Ryuuzaki was stunned.

"That brings me to my next point. Who is the second Kira if our suspect is innocent? I suspect the second Kira was also on the bus that day, and he has the power of the third Kira! There can be only two people who it can be, Teru Mikami or my suspect Kiyomi Takada."

Ryuuzaki twirled a spoon with vanilla ice cream, contemplating the idea. "If this is true, then we may need to rethink our strategy. If the second and third Kiras meet, then we have a nightmare on our hands. On the other hand, if the first and third Kiras meet, we may have a break for awhile." He looked at Daigo in a menacing way. Daigo knew immediately he had just elevated his status of being the second Kira to new heights, but they now had a lead to investigate.

L ordered the team to set up mics and cameras in Mikami's and Takada's houses. Daigo also went with the team and began searching the house. Suddenly, he found a black notebook, which looked similar to his own. He touched it, and looked around. Then he searched the contents, appearing to L to examining the mental state of the person. In reality, he was looking for Lind L. Taylor's name, but found nothing except an ordinary diary. He shrugged his shoulders, then turned around and walked out the door.

All the cameras were in place in less than 30 minutes. Everyone left after the task was completed.

* * *

Takada walked into her room, and immediately knew something was wrong. It had been months since she last touched the photo that was on her desk, but someone had cleaned it off. It was weird. She decided to remain quiet.

Midra watched Takada from beside the desk. She asked, **"What's the matter Takada. Are you gonna use the notebook today, or perhaps we can head to the hotsprings again."**

Midra always enjoyed the hotsprings. In fact, she enjoyed wherever it was moist and hot.

Takada sat down in her chair, and then looked under the desk. Nothing was there. Finally, she pulled out her homework and started it.

* * *

Everyone watched Takada with heightened attention. Everyone but Daigo of course. He was outside her house, along with Matsuda and Light. They both watched waited patiently for her to leave. Daigo knew if her death note was not located inside the house, then it means she hid it somewhere secret, or somewhere she could get to it quickly if needed. He asked L for special permission to accompany Light and Matsuda for the stakeout.

L, meanwhile, was watching the TV. If she left: Light, Matsuda and Daigo would follow in the car.

* * *

Takada needed to have a walk. She was getting frustrated. She reasoned that her mother had finally come in and cleaned the room. With one hand, she wrote down answers to the calculus II problems before her. With the other, she typed in the local news network website. She scrolled down through the messages. This is 2 years back at this point, but no matter how hard she looked, all the information on the taskforce pictures were not present. It was like she was chasing a shadow in a pitch black room.

The information simply wasn't there. She got a frustrated look on her face.

* * *

L watched Takada's actions with extreme interest. He noticed her looking up police records for several years back. The possibility of her being the second Kira was about 3, but it was all he had to go on. She kept checking the internet and doing her homework. If she knew they were watching her, then she did not let on. She stretched her arms, then shouted to her mom that she would head out to the hotsprings to have a bath.

L informed Light's team that Takada was on the move.

* * *

Daigo needed to remain in the car, or else Takada would immediately find out that he was Kira. That would probably be a death blow to both him and the task force. After all, he was the one coming up with the leads for the team. Light watched her with vested interest. After all, she was his girlfriend. One thing baffled Light about the whole situation. If she was Kira #2 and in fact did kill Soichiro Yagami, then why would she put him through the pain of losing his father?

* * *

On her way there, Takada called her teacher. She used a phone earpiece that allowed her to talk to Light but not hold the phone. She requested an extension on the project due tomorrow. After she hung up, she began talking to Midra as if she was talking on the phone, "Midra, I'm not sure, but we may be followed. Tell me if you see something that's out of place."

* * *

Light's team suspected it may not be safe to follow them the whole trip, so they moved on up to the hotspring. If she took too long getting there, they would suspect she was onto them. But Takada arrived right on time.

They were unsure of how to handle this situation, as none of them could follow her into the women's hotspring area. Even if Naomi was present, she couldn't follow her, because she could kill her by seeing a person's face, if indeed she was the first Kira and had the powers of the third Kira.

Light contacted Ryuuzaki and asked for instructions. Ryuuzaki informed them that they were to set up mics near the hotsprings, as she will probably use them again in the future.

* * *

Takada was lucky in more way than one. There was no one in the hotspring that day. Midra relaxed in the corner, where it was especially hot.

"**Takada, I know you asked to be patient with you and to not ask why you're doing what you're doing, but I still want to know."** Takada smiled and said, "Sure Midra, I'll explain why. It's because I believe in Kira's ideals, but his way of doing it is soft. Criminals die, sure, but L will eventually capture him if L is not eliminated from the game."

She poured some water over her back using a bucket. "This Kira is cowardly, and doesn't have the guts to finish what needs to be done. Even if Kira was eliminated, and I were to rise as a new Kira from the ashes of the old, it would be pointless. By then, Kira's notebook would be discovered by the police, and it would make it difficult for the new Kira, me, to create a clean world, free of crime."

**"Takada, what you're doing is interesting, but what is you're next move?"** Takada looked at the corner, and began laughing in a scary way.

She said after calming down, "You want to know? My primary objective is to kill the entire task force, protecting Kira from the potential threat of capture. My secondary objective is to locate both notebooks and kill their owners. In the case of the third Kira, I may be able to capture her and use her to my advantage as my proxy. Speaking of proxies, I wonder how mine is doing right now."

* * *

Daigo shivered uncontrollably. It was almost as if someone had threatened his life at that moment. He shook the feeling off and called L, "Ryuuzaki, how are things going at observing Mikami's house?"

* * *

L looked at Mikami's screens. Mikami was working on his cases, writing notes and information on a notebook in front of him.

Ryuuzaki said, "Interesting. Mikami reads a case file, writes in his notebook, and then looks information up online. I can't read exactly what he's writing, but it appears to be notes for a prosecution."

Daigo's voice returns, "Listen. Is there any weird…happenings in Makami's cases?" L pulls up all of Mikami's recent case files. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary for a couple minutes. L looks closer, noticing that over that past few months, conviction rates for Mikami have skyrocketed. Many in the case have suffered disease, or died of heart attack in the middle of trial.

L replied, "I see. Looks like Kira's been active in a number of his cases. Some victims have died of heart attack in the middle of his trials, while other, lesser criminals have died of sickness. All who survive through the trial have been found largely guilty. The cases that Mikami have withdrawn have all survived. Either Mikami is the first Kira, or he's working with one of the Kiras." Ryuuzaki purposely left out the third possibility, that Kira was following Mikami's cases.

* * *

Takada is certainly in hot waters. **I still need people to vote for the Poll I put up. Who do you want, out of the Yotsuba 8, to be Kira?** This is your chance to affect the storyline in the future, so please vote. next: chapter 17, Proxies and Dangers


	17. Chapter 17: Proxies and Dangers

(Please Review)

Chapter 17: Proxies and dangers

Mikami received a new batch of documents. Several cases needed his immediate attention. He closed the booklet in front of him, and set it aside for future use. He opened the new manila folders, reading the case file before him. People that god should judge. But before he told god who would be judged, he needed to check their background.

This person, Roland Citrus, was charged of murder of his superior. Two witnesses saw him at the site, holding a bloody pipe panting heavily and looking at his left hand. The two fled in fear that he may kill them as result of them witnessing Roland's damning evidence. His DNA and fingerprints were found all over the site, which wasn't too surprising. However, his DNA was also found in the blood of the victim.

_God had yet to judge this man. That means that god left the task up to me. I will rightfully judge this criminal for what he had done._ He pulled out a pen, and began writing down:

_Roland Citrus: Death by suicide. _

_He begins fearing that Kira might kill him for his actions. The fear drives him to insanity, which causes him to contemplate suicide. Finally, he can't take it anymore. During the night, he makes a noose for himself, jumps into the noose, and dies._

July 1, 2004.

As he writes, he mutters to himself, "delete…delete…delete!" Another criminal is written out of history. He turns to another file and continues research.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ryuuzaki is looking over the tapes in Aoyama, the evidence finally recovered in the crime lab, and the slowly mounting evidence against Daigo Sosuke and Taru Mikami. Daigo had been an asset to be sure, but he seemed to know too much.

_The chance of Daigo being the first Kira is now 15. Dangerously high, but we still need to concentrate on the second and third Kiras, as they are willing to eliminate police officers to accomplish their goals._

He put aside the thoughts on Daigo being Kira. Suddenly, something that he never noticed before caught his eye. Light was already next to him, watching the same video again. He didn't look happy. L said, "Light, rewind about 20 seconds, then go forward." The clip showed a young woman sitting with black hair. Light looked closer and saw it. He leaned back and asked, "Who's she? I don't think I've ever seen her in Aoyama." L said, "Watari, can you enhance this image, then run her through the system. See if you can get a high percent match."

Several minutes passed, which stretched into hours. Watari finally got back, "Ryuuzaki, she is not in the system. However, there are a few people who have a high match for her. The top of the list is Misa Amane." Ryuuzaki was chewing on a chocolate kiss and then said, "Run a match on the DNA found on the tapes against hers."

* * *

Light was sitting next to Daigo when Ryuuzaki walked through the entrance. He looked closely at Daigo and said, "I have good news. We have determined who the third Kira might be. The chances are probably, 60, but it's better than my belief that you are Kira, Daigo." Daigo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He said, "Well Ryuuzaki, who is the third Kira?"

Ryuuzaki bit his thumb and muttered, "Misa Amane." Daigo kept an impartial look on his face. He said, "Misa Amane is a model. She's just the kind of person who's interested in parties and guys. She's probably not smart enough to be the third Kira."

Ryuuzaki ignored Daigo. Light said, "Ryuuzaki, where is the proof that Misa is indeed Kira?" Ryuuzaki picked up the bag in his hands, and Daigo's face turned white in shock. Luckily, Ryuuzaki didn't notice, but Light did. Ryuuzaki continued, "Misa's hair and DNA were found on the bag. We compared it with a sample of her DNA held at her hospital." Daigo said, "And how did Misa even become a suspect?" Ryuuzaki walked to the TV and showed a video of a young girl in black clothes and black hair. Ryuuzaki paused when the camera got a good look at her face. He said, with some smug satisfaction, "I've been checking out almost every face that we can get a good picture of against known faces, seeing if we can find a disguised person."

Ryuuzaki walked over to the couch, where a tray of gummy worms were waiting. He sat down and began eating while speaking, "…chomp…chomp…gulp…This was the only person there I couldn't get a 100 match with anyone present at Aoyama. We went through about 100 people before coming to her. eats another gummy worm…Now, the next closest person we could find, once removing the glasses was Misa Amane, with a 95 match. We first tested the DNA against her, since she was the first on the list and we got a match. I would call it more of luck than anything else."

A speaker sounded with Watari's voice, "Ryuuzaki, the information you needed came through finally." Ryuuzaki spoke to the voice, "and what did you find Watari?"

"It seems Kira killed her parents' killers." Daigo squirmed again in his chair, an act only noticed by Light once again.

"Thank you Watari, now are there any more questions from either of you?"

Light and Daigo both shook their heads. They both exited the room, and Light took Daigo aside. He said, "Why are you squirming like an octopus in there? You're almost, worried, that Ryuuzaki will capture this Kira." Daigo started with the truth, then lied, "Of course I am! Don't you remember what the third Kira did to Ukita? What if she uses the same power against us, once we bring her in?" Light was skeptical of his reply, "If you're so worried, then why didn't you bring it up in the meeting with Ryuuzaki?"

Daigo took the challenge head on, "Ryuuzaki seemed to know what he's doing, or at least he did when he ordered me to walk out the front door into Kira's line of sight. I trust Ryuuzaki, but what if the blinds slip? What if her eyes kill all of us in a second?" Light said, "Kira's power probably doesn't work like that. If Kira needs a name and face to kill, then he probably needs to do something else in order to kill."

Once again, Daigo and Light glared at each other. This time, they separated on unpleasant terms with one another. Daigo's thoughts were swirling like a vortex. He couldn't afford to have Misa captured at this junction. He should have disposed of the bag when he had the chance on the way back to the station.

_Well, too late for that now_, he thought. His plan was starting to backfire on him. On one side, he had L breathing down his neck, thinking he was the first Kira, which was true. On a second side, Takada the second Kira would kill him if she discovered his name and recover his death note. On the final side, Rem would kill him if anything happened to Misa Amane. _What to do now,_ he thought. He then smacked his head, _Of course. Just have myself or Shana take over for Misa's absence._ He felt bad that Shana would have to take over once again as Kira, but it needed to be done.

Then he realized the fatal flaw in this plan. Misa would lose her shinigami eyes once she gave up the notebook. He walked out of task force headquarters and straight to the nearest taxi. He didn't do anything in the car, as it would appear suspicious if he started banging his head against the back of the chair.

He pulled out his phone and pushed several buttons in rapid succession.

* * *

Misa has been caught! **I still need people to vote for the Poll I put up. Who do you want, out of the Yotsuba 8, to be Kira?** This is your chance to affect the storyline in the future, so please vote. I also need some help with the next chapter. Should Daigo give himself up to L in a similar manner as Light, or have Shana write in the notebook until Rem finds the Yotsuba 8?

(I can't post the next chapter until I have the help I need above, so poll and review away)


	18. Chapter 18: Raids and Mistakes

**(Please Review)**

Chapter 18: Raids and Mistakes

Misa was writing names in the notebook, when someone knocked at the door. A voice at the door said, "Misa Amane, this is the police. Answer the door." Misa walked over, obviously confused as to the new development. Suddenly, a text message started ringing on her phone. She looked at it and cringed. Daigo had sent a text message to her.

That was the sign to give up the notebook. She ran over, grabbed the notebook, handed it to Rem and whispered, "Rem, I surrender the death note. Go, find Daigo." Rem hesitated for a second, then nodded. She grabbed the notebook and fled through the wall. Misa looked around, completely dazed. _What was I doing again? Oh yeah, _she thought. "Coming, wait a second." Misa opened the door, and two men with motorcycle helmets said, "Misa Amane, you are under arrest with the suspicion of being the second Kira."

* * *

Daigo sighed, as the message went off. He got home, and began cracking. He needed to get into the phone company, and delete the record of the phone call. His fingers flew across the keyboard. The phone company records were up in under a minute. He deleted the latest call he made to Misa from the records. Second, he opened his own phone records, and deleted all records of him talking to Misa. He closed the connection and then sighed.

He was safe, at least as far as he could tell. He made another phone call to shana and told her she had to take up the role of Kira again. She nearly flipped out in excitement. The line went dead, and Daigo sat silently in the dark room. He turned his chair to the wall, and started banging his head against it.

After doing this for a few minutes, he began packing the death note once again in a box to send to his girlfriend. He put it in the mailbox, and sighed. Danger had been averted, if only by the hairs of his neck.

* * *

Misa had been sitting there for several hours, tied up and blindfolded. The detectives had searched her room for anything suspicious, but came up with nothing. Matsuda did comment on the weird dolls she had lying around at the place.

Daigo walked in and looked at Misa. He couldn't really bear looking at her in this manner. He said, "Ryuuzaki, I know Kira can kill just by looking at his or her victims, but is this really necessary?"

Ryuuzaki, as usual, was munching on some lemon heads. He said, "Indeed, it is necessary, at least until we determine if she is indeed Kira and how she kills her victims." He pulled the lemon head out, and looked at the bitter candy. "Daigo, there is one thing I would like to know, did you contact Misa last night about anything?"

Daigo's mind began spinning at this. He said, "What do you mean? She is a suspect, so…" He needed to come up with a good lie. He didn't know how, but Ryuuzaki found out he contacted her, "Oh wait, I did send her a message about something in class. I needed to inform her about a paper that would be due in a couple weeks. Oh…I didn't finish the call, so I just gave her the answer she needed to know, "Yes" It was short for, yes the assignment was due in class in a couple weeks."

Ryuuzaki didn't seem to believe the lie, but continued anyway, "Regardless, A message was found on her phone, indeed saying the word "Yes." However, we checked the phone records, and there was no record of the phone transfer. So tell me, how can Misa get a phone call, but the phone company knows nothing about the said phone call?"

Daigo shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Ryuk, of course, was hovering behind him, cackling away. Suddenly, another white shinigami appeared carrying two notebooks. No one but Daigo saw her, as he was the only one who touched the notebook. Ryuuzaki returned to watching Misa Amane's pain. He said, "The chances of you being the first Kira are now 20. I'll be keeping a much closer eye on you now." Daigo walked out, trying to appear offended, rather than the self-loathing feeling he felt right now.

After he exited, he continued walking away from the hotel. He entered a small foresty area and said, "Rem, what happened? Why do you have two death notes in your hands?" Rem frowned and said, **"Misa has given up her death note, just like you asked. The police arrived the moment your message came through. Remember these words Daigo. If anything befalls Misa Amane while in prison, your name will be the first that goes in my notebook." **

Daigo sighed and said, "I know. I have a plan, but I need it to work out perfectly. I am under L's highest suspicion as of this moment. If my plan works out, I'm going to place myself under L's absolute observation to clear myself from his suspicion. Once the suspicion is cleared enough, my girlfriend, aka, my proxy will be L's next target. She's going to have the surrender the notebook. She'll do it, and bury it in a location we determine ahead of time. Rem, this is where you come in. I need you to find a greedy corrupt businessman to perform acts as Kira. He also needs to know there is another Kira out there with the power of the shinigami eyes. He should be cautious and smart, but not too smart. The taskforce will hunt down this fourth Kira together. Ryuk, go to Shana, tell her this plan, and ask for some apples. She'll give it to you."

Ryuk chuckled, **"Sure thing Daigo."**

Daigo continued, "Once you do that, come back and stay here." Daigo waited for a few minutes as Rem flew away. Afterward, he sent a text message to Shana. Now she would also bury the death note and give up control.

* * *

The first update in quite awhile. I still need the information on who should be Kira. So far Namikawa will still be Kira. I'll start the next chapter in a week, and whoever is in the lead will be Kira. Please use the poll to see your Candidate of the Yotsuba 8 selected.

**(Read and review)**


	19. Chapter 19: Businessmen

**(Please Review)**

Chapter 19: Businessmen

Daigo burst into the room the next day. The rest of the taskforce, save Matsuda, were present and looked up at Daigo in surprise. Daigo was obviously furious. His glare was full of hatred and it was all aimed and fired at Ryuuzaki. He stamped over to the pale black haired man and screamed at the top of his lungs, "RYUUZAKIIIII!!". Matsuda stumbled into the room a few seconds later. Ryuuzaki turned slowly to face Daigo, a calm look on his face. He replied calmly, "Yes Daigo?" Ryuuzaki examined Daigo, noting that Daigo was sweaty, as if he had run the whole way here, and panting heavily. Daigo continued shouting at the top of his voice, "Last night, I saw Matsuda watching my window! I'll say it one more time so listen closely, 'I'M NOT KIRA!!'"

Matsuda just took his seat, looking at the rest of the task force members. They all shook their heads, disappointed that Matsuda couldn't do his job correctly. Ryuuzaki sized Daigo up once again as he plopped a piece of chocolate in his mouth. He said simply, "I didn't say you 'were' Kira. I said the possibility that you 'are' Kira is 20. There is a line between the two things." Daigo held his hands up and said, "Damn it Ryuuzaki, what will it take to make you realize that I'm not Kira?!" Ryuuzaki said, "Well, we'd have to put you under 24 survillance until I deem you are not Kira. You'd still be apart of the taskforce, and you'd still be working for us, however, you won't leave our sight for a second. Your calls will be monitored, everything. I will be watching you closely at all times of the day. Also, you will have to live at the taskforce headquarters for as long as we need to. Until we find out who is killing the criminals, you will be under our watch."

Daigo looked at Ryuuzaki in shock and said, "But...that means that I'll basically be putting myself behind bars, but I'm innocent!" He gave his best innocent look he could ever muster. It didn't even phase Ryuuzaki as he said, "well, if you want we COULD put you behind bars until we determine you aren't Kira..." Daigo cut him off and said, "you know what, I'll just go with the first deal." Ryuuzaki smiled, because he would finally get the evidence that Daigo is the first Kira after all this time. _With the information I can obtain from the first Kira, I can convict Misa, the third Kira, and capture the second Kira. Looks like I'll finally win this game after all, _Ryuuzaki thought to himself.

Daigo, meanwhile had other thoughts that ran through his mind. He kept the proud smile off his face, and thought, _I win!!_

Flashback

Daigo lay on his bed for a good deal of that night. He needed to have evidence that proves he wasn't Kira. Kinda hard, considering that he was Kira, and the first one at that. He needed to be close to Ryuuzaki, and have another Kira captured in the act. However, Takada was currently untouchable. She didn't even have the death note with her. Daigo had put that together by the fact that she had a proxy. A good proxy it seemed, as Teru Mikami was a lawyer of a high Caliber. Sure, he was just getting started as a lawyer, but had already convicted several criminals of their actions before death started stalking his cases. The next best thing was the plan under way, however he needed a couple things to go right:

Ryuuzaki can't put him behind bars, or else Daigo can't direct Ryuuzaki in the right direction.

Ryuuzaki needed Daigo to be close at all times when discovering Daigo wasn't using the death note.

He turned over in his bed, and saw there was someone outside his window. The next morning, he walked out the doorway. He kept tabs on his shadow. They kept watching each other cautiously until they reached the center of the city, where it was most crowded. Suddenly, he shook the tail using a quick change in appearance. He took off the jacket he'd been wearing and the hat as well. in a second, he slipped inside a restaurant. The closest seat was taken, so he moved down the corridor and took a seat. Within seconds, Matsuda appeared in front of the window, looking over the crowd, trying to relocate his target. Daigo put on a shocked appearance and walked out.

Matsuda suddenly saw Daigo looking at him. Daigo on the other hand walked over and said, "Matsuda..." Matsuda looked rueful and said, "Hey, Daigo, what a coincidence finding you here, right?" Daigo kept the shocked look, then it turned to anger. He said with a low voice, "Where's Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda looked surprised and said, "Ryuuzaki? Oh, he's probably still at the hotel he was at last...night..." Matsuda knew immediately that it was mistake to say what he said. Daigo began running to the hotel.

End of Flashback

Daigo began thinking, _Man, I've gotten out of shape since this case began. _

* * *

Rem was looking everywhere. Finding smart people in the city was not hard, and finding stupid people was twice as easy. However, finding someone who was smart, but also stupid at the same time was extremely difficult. So, she settled for a smart person. She entered the building of a large corperate section known as Yotsuba. She went to a random room and immediately dropped the death note on the man's desk. She had hovered fairly high to make a louder noise when the notebook would be heard. The man in the chair was holding several documents and facing the window when a loud Plop was heard on his desk. He looked up from his papers and slowly turned around. There on the desk was a notebook with the words, **Death Note**, written in Japanese Kanji.

Rem began hovering behind the man as he reached out and picked up the death note. She immediately grabbed the man's mouth and said, **"Scream, and you will be dead in 40 seconds."** The man was terrified, but nodded. She uncovered his mouth. The man composed himself, then shut the door and closed the blinds. He then lost composure and said in a panicky but quiet voice, "What do you want?!" She said, **"My name is Rem. I am a Shinigami, a God of Death. Until a few seconds ago, I was the owner of that death note. Now that you have picked it up, you are now the owner of the Death Note.**" The man looked at the notebook.

He said, "So, are you here to take my soul for picking up your notebook. I can give it back to you, if you want. There's no problem with that, I assure you!" Rem shook her head and said, **"That is unnecessary. I've been sent from Kira to give this notebook to you. If you desire, you can use the notebook to further your company in any way you can imagine. However, there is a price for this. You must judge criminals in his place for him. That is the only stipulation he has for you using your notebook."**

The business man looked from Rem to the notebook. He opened the notebook, quickly discovering that there were already several names written. One of the names was of a person who was embezzling large amounts of money from Yotsuba and had been caught. He thought for a second, then said, "Shinigami...Rem was it? Can you explain the rules for the notebook to me?"

Rem began explaining the notebook. After she finished, the businessman closed his eyes and smiled calmly. He opened the book and wrote:

_Hiroki Sosuke_

_Death by Falling, 12:00 PM_

_Sosuke gets suspicious that he's being observed while embezzling. So, he asks for a smoke break and goes out on the roof. Once he gets there, he starts smoking. An executive comes on the roof and notices he is too close to the edge. The executive shouts, "Get back over here. You're way too close to the edge!" Sosuke turns to reply, but slips and falls. He dies on impact. _

Now, all he had to do was wait for about 10 minutes. He turns to the window, and silently begins contemplating what it would mean if the Death Note actually worked. At 11:59, Hiroki shot past the businessman's window. The man got up and looked out to see the man on the ground several stories down. He wasn't moving. The businessman looked at his watch. It read, **"12:00 PM.**" He covered his mouth in complete shock. He stood there for several minutes, looking at his hands, and at the man who had died, not by his hands but because of them. It was about the time the ambulance's sirens when an evil smile spread across his face.

A low cackle rose from the man's directions, which surprised Rem. the business man raised his head up and let it all out. The insane laughter filled the room, then finally he smiled and looked down at his hands again. There was a mad fire, an insanity to his eyes. Luckily for him, each office executive had a sound proof office. He said, "Rem! I will use it! With this power, I will make Yotsuba into the greatest company in the world! I will be at it's head, for I am Kira...ME! And the business world will tremble at the name, Reiji Namikawa!"

* * *

The new Kira has been born, Reiji Namikawa. How will the new Kira fare against L? Does he have a better chance at succeeding than Higuchi. The rest of the Yotsuba 8 will be joining the story shortly.

Summary of the three notebooks and their history:

1: Daigo and Shana received the death note, and buried it. Shana no longer has memories of the death note. Their shinigami is Ryuk.

2: Misa gave up her notebook, and now it is in the possession of Reiji Namikawa. This notebook is hosted by Rem

3: Takada owns her own death note, however it's location is currently a mystery. The notebook is either well hidden, or in the presence of Teru Mikami, who serves as Takada's proxy. We know for sure that Mikami is using death note pages, but it is not known who has the notebook. Their shinigami is Midora. (the slug shinigami in the one shot)

**(Read and review)**


	20. Chapter 20: Yotsuba

**(Please Review)**

Chapter 20: Yotsuba

(seven days later)

Reiji Namikawa sat at his desk for a good thirty minutes. He watched the news, writing down names of criminals that appeared. At the same time, he was making plans. These plans were based on the need to conceal the fact that he was Kira. One of his underlings, Suguru Shimura he thought, once said, "Namikawa could run the company without the need of a board of directors." So, he realized the need to hide himself in his own company. So, he planned it that 8 envelopes would be mailed to each of his compatriots on a single day. To be extra cautious, the 9th letter, his own, would also be mailed to himself. He made sure that there were no fingerprints, or trace evidence leading back to himself. The return addresses would be forged.

The mail would be delivered today, and a meeting would be scheduled in the head office on friday, where everyone would discuss the future of Yotsuba. Each one of the letters would contain something that would lure them to the meeting. One of the members, however, would hold a special letter with information to be revealed at the first meeting. Everything used in the makings of those letters had been burned in the fireplace, except the pins, which were thrown away.

* * *

Elsewhere, Daigo was starting to get frustrated. Ryuuk was practially mocking him everyday, a petty revenge for not allowing him to have some apples. But he couldn't show his frustration anywhere, because all his actions were being recorded at every hour of the day. It was lucky enough that he didn't talk in his sleep and reveal he was Kira. He finally got his chance to show his frustration when he saw Mogi on one side of the street, tailing him, and Matsuda on his own side. Once he got somewhere secluded enough that no one would come running, he screamed in pure fury at it all.

Criminals were still dying at a constant rate. But this didn't deter L/Ryuuzaki, no, it actually made him a bit more excited. Well, as excited as Ryuuzaki ever got, at least. That meant that Daigo was indeed using a proxy. However, Daigo was under constant watch, and couldn't communicate with said proxy. Instead, Ryuuzaki began putting together a list of people who had constant contact with in the last couple months. Shana went to the top of the list. It was lucky that he had made sure Shana buried the Death Note. She was quickly under the constant surveilance of Naomi Misora, the FBI agent and wife of Ray Penber.

Meanwhile, Ryuuzaki, Aizawa and Watari kept a close eye on Misa Amane. She didn't remember anything about the death note, shinigamis, or anything really for that matter. It was getting more difficult to observe so many people at all hours of the day. Light kept a close eye on Takada, while still remaining his boyfriend. When Daigo was around, he kept an eye on Mikami, Takada's assumed proxy. It was lucky that Daigo was on vacation from school, and he could assist more fully in the investigation. There were just too many suspects, not enough information, and too few leads. Everyone except L and Watari were getting a bit irritable.

Their family lives were dropping fast. Naomi and Light, however, didn't have much problem with theirs, mainly because Naomi's husband had already died, and Light's family fully supported him seeking out Kira and bringing him or her to justice. Mogi, on the other hand, was starting to have constant fights with his wife because he was out so late every night.

Daigo returned to the hotel room, dropped in a chair, and sighed. He looked over at Ryuuzaki. The man was watching several screens at once, sitting in his unusual crouching position and biting his thumb. He walked over to the man and said, "Say, Ryuuzaki? Why do you chase after Kira with such fervent?" Ryuuzaki turned in his chair and pulled his thumb out of his mouth. He said, "Kira is a killer. He's perhaps the most challenging criminal I've ever chased in my entire life. Also, this case is perhaps the most interesting and amazing case I've ever witnessed. I've only taken cases that are among the most interesting and most challenging in the world. At least one Kira is like me, Childish and doesn't like to lose." Daigo said, "Wait, then this is like a game to you?"

Ryuuzaki turned to the monitors again and said, "That is one way of putting it." Daigo sat down in a chair next to him, raised his feet, leaned back and said, "Heh, that's an interesting way of looking at this case. I'm glad to have you here, hunting down criminals. Who knows what would have happened if you were the criminal. I doubt anyone in the world could catch you."

Ryuuzaki bit his thumb and said, "You're attempts to befriend me to get me to drop my guard won't work, Kira." Daigo blinked in surprise as he leaned too far back in his chair. Both Daigo and the chair fell backward. The young man stood up and grabbed Ryuuzaki by the shirt and shouted, "Ryuuzaki, I'm not Kira!!"

* * *

Higuchi arrived on the top floor. There before him, already seated, were the eight highest members of yotsuba in front of him. With him, that made nine. He looked around, noticing that no one knew why they were here. The old man who owned controlling interest in the company said, "Everyone, take a seat. I will get this meeting started right away." He pulled out an envelope. He said, "I assume you've all recieved an envelope just like this.

Everyone pulled out an envelope, which had a letter, instructing them to bring the letter to a meeting between the nine of them on Friday. The old man said, "Well, I got something else as well. I was sent a CD, with the expressed instructions not the listen to it until the meeting, or else my life would be forfeit. It was sent, from Kira." Everyone stood up at once. Voices could be heard throughout the room. The old man raised his hands and said, "It was also instructed that I play it five minutes before midnight." He pushed a few buttons on the table. A slot opened, and the old man slid the CD inside.

A mechanical voice began playing, **"I am Kira. If you are listening to this, I have contacted you all to inform you Kira is among the nine of you in this room." **Everyone began muttering among themselves. Namikawa's poker face slipped a bit in shock. Higuchi whispered to himself, "Is this really true..." He looked around the room. Everyone appeared to have a shocked looks on their faces.

The mechanical tone continued, **"As I am one of you, you all will join me in an attempt to overtake the market, using our usual business practices and Kira eliminations. Yotsuba will become the #1 company throughout the world. Now, as a demonstration, Mr. Yakamoto, please turn to channel 12. A criminal being tried will collapse of heart attack in the middle of the proceedings."** Mr. Yakamoto (the old man) was already pressing more buttons on the table, extending a small viewing TV from the table for each of the eight seats. The channel became 12, and indeed a man grasped at his heart and died in open court.

They watched for two minutes, when suddenly the sound on the TVs cut out. They all turned to Mr. Yakamoto. Kira continued, **"Now, as further proof, I would like you all to say Syonara to Mr. Yakamo as he will no longer be around in 5 seconds...5..." **every eye turned to Yakamoto, **"4..."** Mr. Yakamoto's, eyes grew wide, **"3..." **Higuchi held his breath, while some whispered among themselves, **"2..." **Mr. Yakamoto said quietly to himself, "no...!" **"1..." **Mr. Yakamoto reached for the tape in desperation, **"0..."**

**

* * *

**

YES! Cliffhanger. Mr. Yakamoto is the head of Yotsuba, as he controls 51 percent of the company. So, will he die, or will he play a roll in the story?

**(Read and review)**


End file.
